


The clave vs the pack

by MulderScully



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Beta Isaac, Birth, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Alec, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Malec, Mpreg, Pain, Past Character Death, Past Mpreg, Regret, Scisaac - Freeform, Stydia, The Clave (Shadowhunter Chronicles), True Alpha Scott McCall, married scott isaac
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulderScully/pseuds/MulderScully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec stood still in surprise.This cant be happening.The Clave has given the judgement,without any proper hearing.As if they were waiting to punish him.The verdict is still echoing in his head….<br/>Exiled…..the Clave has banished him to Beacon Hills for a year,away from the Institute…away from his home,his siblings,his family…..<br/>“Izzy,I will be fine,its just one year.”,Alec  kissed her on top her head and tried to smile.<br/>“Its Beacon Hills,we don’t know anything about it Alec,the only things we know about the place are from our history books,that its a land of druids and wolves,the only place where Clave rules do not apply.Angel knows how they are going to treat you.”,Izzy sighed.</p><p>What will happen when a shadowhunter is exiled to Beacon hills,ruled by a true alpha?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. BEACON HILLS

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I know I havent updated any of my stories recently.My final project is over and now I am back on Ao3 and will be updating my stories regularly :) .Till then,enjoy this new one .....

Alec stood still in surprise.This cant be happening.The Clave has given the judgement,without any proper hearing.As if they were waiting to punish him.The verdict is still echoing in his head….

_“The Clave has arrived at a decision that the murder of Camille Belcourt was an act of self defence.But the Clave cannot overlook the fact that Alexander Gideon Lightwood acted without proper reason.His relationship with high warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane has clouded his judgements and his duties as a shadowhunter.Hence,the Clave relieves him of his responsibilities as a shadowhunter for a whole year.His stele and bow will be taken and he will remain exiled for 365 days.”_

_Exiled_ …..the Clave has banished him to Beacon Hills for a year,away from the Institute…away from his home,his siblings,his family…..

 _Camille_ ……seriously,even in death,she managed to screw Alec’s life.It’s his fault anyway.he shouldn’t have listened to her when she told him that there is a way to make Magnus mortal.It wasn’t like Alec was going to go through with that silly mortality ritual from the book of white.Alec realized a long time ago that it doesn’t matter to him anymore.He loved Magnus with all his heart,that’s what was important.But Magnus……he felt betrayed,when he came to know.

 _I still love you Alexander_ …….he said after breaking up with Alec.But then he left and Alec just kept looking at his silhouette blurring in the distance.

Magnus was gone….

And then there were many emotional stages.Alec was heartbroken,couldn’t eat,couldn’t sleep,kept staring at his phone all day,hoping Magnus would call or text.

Then,Alec was sulking.His concentration weakened.Hunting suddenly lost its purpose.

And then,Alec was furious at himself and at Camille.So he went to Camille’s own apartment,full of rage.The argument started,and Alec didn’t even remember when Camille attacked him.She landed over him and his seraph blade opened in struggle,stabbing her right in the heart.

Now,he has nothing…no love,no career and no family.At least he will be back after a year.But that will not lessen the pain of losing the love of his life.

 

* * *

 

“Izzy,I will be fine,its just one year.”,Alec  kissed her on top her head and tried to smile.

“Its Beacon Hills,we don’t know anything about it Alec,the only things we know about the place are from our history books,that its a land of druids and wolves,the only place where Clave rules do not apply.Angel knows how they are going to treat you.”,Izzy sighed.Alec looks tired.His break up has affected him extremely.There were dark circles under his eyes,his usual shine is gone.Maybe living away from here will distract him enough to forget some of his pain.

“Take care brother,we will miss you.”Jace hugged his parabatai and sighed.He can feel that Alec is hurting.But they have no choice but to let him go.Beacon Hills….Jace never thought that someday that place will become so real that it will be mentioned outside the history books.

Maryse came at that moment,slightly sad and a little hint of compassion in her.Alec nodded at her.

“Mr.Argent is here.He will take you to Beacon Hills with him.He is incharge of all your activities Alec.It’s his report at the end of the year which will make you a free man in front of the Clave.I expect you to cooperate with him.”,Alec nodded again and turned to Izzy,leaning into her a little.

“Did you call him?”,Alec whispered.Izzy ‘s sad smile faltered and she dipped her head.

“I am sorry Alec.No one has seen Magnus for past three weeks.His apartment is locked and his phone is out of service.I am not sure if he even knows that Camille is dead.”,Alec cringed at the mention of her.He smiled at Izzy and moved fast towards the car Mr Argent was in,ignoring the tears burning in his eyes.

 

* * *

 

This is not the Beacon hills in his thoughts.He expected a place full of oak trees and druids and wolves howling,gloomy and dull looking people conspiring against each other or wild pack of wolves roaming here and there.The Beacon hills in reality looked so…….mundane.

Its so normal…Alec thought.It looked like an ordinary town where everyone knows everyone because the population is so small.Nothing looks suspicious.He looked at Mr Argent in doubt if he has brought him somewhere else,but the road signs and the annoyed look on Argent’s face confirmed it.Argent wasn’t very talkative.The whole flight and the road journey ,he spoke only what was needed and Alec was grateful for that.Although he cant deny that exile gave him an opportunity travel other than portals,because portals remind him of that one specific warlock,who has his heart.

“We are here.”,Alec’s thought train stopped when Argent halted in front of a big house.It was triple storey,wood and brick architecture,situated away from the busy part of the town,standing gloriously between the greenery.

“Come on.”,Alec got out first and started towards the wooden gate,but the moment he touched it,he fell back as if something threw him away.He lost his balance and landed on his butt.Chris chuckled and walked past him,opening the gate easily without any thing happening to him.He came and offered Alec his hand who was still on the ground,trying to figure out what just happened.Alec took it and stood up.

“What the hell happened?”,he eyed the gate again.

“Mountain ash,you are not the only guest who comes here.It keeps supernatural creatures away,the evil ones.”,Chris explained.

“Guest?...I thought I am here as an exiled prisoner.”,Alec was confused at Chris’ sudden change of behaviour after entering Beacon hills.Alec never thought that he is capable of smiling until now.

“Prisoner? Beacon hills has stopped taking prisoners from the Clave a long time ago.The clave is still stuck on those idiotic laws of the past.One of the main reasons we keep ourselves detached from them.Our alpha never agreed with them on wrong decisions.”,Chris Argent explained.Alec was becoming a little relaxed.They entered in the house.

“You will be assigned different chores everyday young Lightwood.You will keep yourself away from any kind of supernatural fight or shadowhunter issues.There are two emissaries of the clave here who will keep an eye on you secretly.So we need to be a little careful.Our alpha doesn’t believe in exile or the kind of punishment Clave gives.”,Alec stopped at the stairs they were on.

“Then what kind of punishment does your alpha believe in?”,Alec asked.Chris sighed and turned to look at him.Alec couldn’t understand the sadness that appeared in his eyes suddenly.

“He thinks that being far away from the people you love is an enough  punishment.”,Alec at once looked away,because Chris was right.

They both looked up where a tall guy with blonde curls was standing.Alec noticed that he has amazing blue eyes like him.He stepped down few stairs to look them both in the eye.

“Isaac,I was coming to you only.This is Alec Lightwood.He is the one sent on exile here by the clave.”,Alec shrunk into himself when he saw Isaac’s scrutinizing gaze upon him.

“He is a kid.”,Isaac said after a moment.Alec looked up in annoyance.

“I am 21….”,he replied at once making Chris chuckle.

“And I am 196….”,Isaac replied without any trace of expression on his face,it was difficult to read him.196….The guy looked like he just graduated high school.

“What was the crime?”,Isaac threw the question directly at Alec.Chris decided at that moment to step in.

“Isaac,I was about to brief you,I can tel….”,Isaac stopped Chris midway.

“Please,its important to hear it from him.”,Chris backed out and they were both now looking at Alec,expecting the answer.

“I killed a vampire,it was self defence,but we had many disputes.That’s why her ending up dead with my seraph blade became complicated in front of the clave.Her name was Camille Belcourt.

“You killed Camille?”,Isaac’s face was doing this weird thing….oh yeah,he is smiling.

“I didn’t kill her,I saved myself.”,Alec mumbled,which made Isaac chuckle.Alec relaxed to see him smiling a little.The way Chris was answering him was enough to give away the fact that he is an important guy.

“The clave….never knows which act should be awarded and which one to be punished.”,Isaac said looking at Chris who smiled in amusement.

“Place him in the kitchen for next few days.It will be amusing to see a shadowhunter doing mundane cooking.Your room is second one on the left.”,Isaac said.

“Are you the alpha?”,Isaac looked at him.

“No,what do you know about the alpha of Beacon hills by the way?”,Isaac asked,his blank face returning making Alec think if he asked a wrong question.

“That he is a true alpha,who never stole his powers from anyone.I heard about him at the institute.”,Isaac looked at Chris for a brief second before looking into Alec’s eyes.

“That said true alpha is my husband.”,Isaac said in a low voice.Alec nodded in confusion and left for his room,practically running away from the awkward situation.

“Doesn’t look like a typical Lightwood.”,Isaac said to Chris after Alec left.

“They are new generation.Trust me,they are different from other nephilims.”,Chris smiled.

“His eyes though……”,Isaac stopped mid sentence and looked away from Chris.

“I know…..let me go see if he is all sorted.”,Chris moved towards Alec’s room,leaving Isaac to his own thoughts.

 


	2. chapter 2

To say that this is a kitchen is its insult.This is not what a kitchen should look like.Alec never saw this kind of kitchen even in the biggest institutes.There were piles and piles of ingredients,too many labeled bottles for him take in at a glance and a lot of stuff he doesn’t even know.When he looked at chris,he just shrugged and said it’s a wolf pack,they eat a lot.They have a freaking menu according to weekdays.

Its not like Alec doesn’t know how to cook.He can make mac and cheese and coffee and sometimes ramen.But this is terrifying for him.He wish he could have his stele back or ask Clary to create a new rune or something for instant lunch slash dinner preparation.

He looked at today’s menu,which is supposed to be prepared by him.Angel help them…Alec thought.

The moment he picked up a frying pan,he heard a string of curses followed by uncoordinated footsteps.There was a guy standing at the door with a brown paper bag full of vegetables in his arms,his eyes widened as he took Alec’s appearance in,there was a little girl not more than 11 or 12 years old standing behind him,scrunching her nose.

“What the hell is happening?”,the guy with hazel eyes and moles asked while putting down the vegetables on kitchen counter.

“Um..Alexander Lightwood,sent here by the New York Institute,committed a crime,exiled by the clave.”,Alec summarized everything,sounding kind of bored and tired.The guy looked like someone punched him in the face.

“And they put you in here…really?Why?This is my sanctum,nobody ruins this okay.”,Stiles gasped dramatically,making Alec raise his eyebrows.

“Believe me,I don’t want be here either,I know nothing about..”,he gestured towards all of the things that are unknown to him lying around in pack kitchen.

“This is a disaster.”,Stiles palmed his face.Alec smiled,thinking of all those times when he said these exact words to Clary and Jace.

“Oh come on,stop overreacting.”,a strawberry blonde entered the kitchen giving Alec a gentle smile.He returned the smile awkwardly.

“I am not,he said himself,he doesn’t know a thing about cooking.”,Stiles threw his hands in the air.

“He is pretty.”,the little girl suddenly chimed in.Alec became red,trying to maintain his balance at the sudden compliment.

See,Malia likes him,now get over it.I know you want to pester him with your never ending questions about nephilims.”,Lydia came in front of Alec and smiled.

“I am Lydia and this is Stiles.”,Alec smiled and shook her hand,while thinking what the hell is a Stiles.

“So Alexander..”,Alec suddenly interrupted.

“Alec..its Alec.”,he replied.His full name makes him uncomfortable now.The way Magnus used to call him,his voice honey filled and laced with fondness for Alec.He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to think about something else.

“He smells sad.”,Malia said making Alec surprised.”Smells sad,”maybe this phrase makes sense in Beacon hills.Izzy warned him that wolves here have some different characterstics.

“Malia,remember what I told you about not disclosing other people’s feelings publically.”,Alec noticed how Stiles’ voice softened.

“But we are not in public ,we are at home.”,Malia put her point.

“Okay enough excitement for today,Lydia can you take her with you?”,Lydia obliged and they left.

“Sorry about that,she is still learning.”,Alec nodded,not sure what kind of learning he is referring to.

“Well,she thinks I am pretty so that compensates.”,Stiles laughed.

“You know what,I think we can work together just fine.All you have to do is follow my lead and also answer my questions about clave,nephilims and those annoying shax demons.”,Alec chuckled.

“Do I even have a choice?”,he asked.

“No you don’t.”,Stiles already has his evil smile pasted on his face.

“Is she yours?”,Alec asked while Stiles was busy cleaning the counter.

“Malia? No..she is Peter’s daughter,just staying with me and Lydia for a few days.Did you meet Isaac yet?”,Stiles asked.

“Yeah,I did,but I didn’t meet your alpha.”,Alec noticed how Stiles’ hands stopped which were moving continuously since he entered the kitchen.Alec got even more confused.Last night also,when he mentioned the alpha,things got a bit weird.

“Uhm..yeah,he is not here actually,he is out on pack business.But don’t worry,Isaac maybe a beta but he is as capable as him.”,Stiles smiled again but Alec noticed that the playful feel of his smile was gone.It didn’t take him long to understand that there is something wrong with this alpha situation.

* * *

 

“Trust me Izzy I am fine.Beacon hills is like a mundane town ,only difference is that people have knowledge about supernatural.”,Alec replied on phone.

“Are they treating you right?I thought you had to give up your phone because of the punishment?”,Alec smiled at his little sister.

“Yes Izzy they are and no,they didn’t take away my phone,they don’t give a shit about what clave thinks.They handle it in their own way,which is actually better.”,Alec told her everything that happened today.He also said that there is a Stiles who talks nerd language like Simon,but is more hyperactive than him.He hung up and put his phone in the pocket,but got startled when he entered his room to see a guy standing inside.His hand instinctively went on his shoulder to grasp his bow only to remember ,he doesn’t have one anymore.

“I am so sorry,I didn’t mean to scare you like this.”,Alec was about to argue that he is a shadowhunter who doesn’t get scared easily,but he had a really long day full of colorful vegetables and aromatic ingredients that he doesn’t have any strength left so he just asked a simple question.

“Who are you?”,Alec asked.

“I am Mason,Isaac told me to check all the locks in your room ,just a safety measure.”,the Mason guy replied.

“Thanks,but I can take care of myself.”,Alec said rolling his eyes on the fact that Isaac thinks he needs to be protected.

“Of course,but you don’t have your weapons,not even your stele….wow,I never thought I would use that word out of library.”,Mason said in excitement.

“You people don’t get to meet shadowhunters much I presume.”,Alec chuckled.

“Oh,you have no idea how much Stiles has bugged Isaac about asking your help in research.Maybe that’s why he put you in kitchen with him,which reminds me,he told me to give you some stuff,come with me.”,Alec followed Mason which was some sort of storage room.

“Here,he wants you to keep these with you till you are here.”,Mason handed him a bow and quiver.Alec looked at them,they were not very old,but they were of excellent quality.

“These are beautiful.”,Alec traced the fleur de liss engraved on the arrowheads.

“They were Allison’s,daughter of Chris.”,Mason replied sadly.

“was?”,Alec asked,Mason nodded.

“She was killed by a group of Japanese demons in a battle.”,this time Alec nodded.

“I don’t understand,the clave…”,Alec couldn’t complete the sentence because Isaac was standing at the door.

“The clave has no idea how dangerous it is to be in Beacon hills without protection.They took your weapons and stele.You are unarmed here and most importantly,you are our responsibility.I am giving these to you,so that if a situation arises,you can protect yourself.That doesn’t mean you get to meddle with all the supernatural affairs going on in this town.”,Isaac stated strictly.Alec just nodded,he was not in a mood to argue with the wolf with domestic issues.He has whole set of issues of his own thank you very much.

“Also,take care of those,they are very dear to me.”,with those words he left them alone.Alec huffed in annoyance.

“What’s wrong with him?”,Alec felt a little silly for a moment.Is that how Clary,Izzy and Jace saw him before?

“Sorry about that,he may look a little uptight but deep down he is very sweet.”,Mason said smiling.

“Very deep down I guess.He gives me the bow and then says to take care of it. What does he think I am…a savage?”,Alec Lightwood was not happy.

“Its not that,the bow is really important to him.Allison died while using it to kill demons…..she died saving him.”,Mason said the last part softly.Suddenly Alec’s anger was gone.By the angel…..he thought.Alec knows one thing for sure now that it will take a while to know these people.

* * *

 

Catarina stepped out of the portal to see Magnus drinking alone.

“I had a feeling I will find you here.”,Catarina sat in front of him.Magnus looked like shit,his hair was messy and his eye make up was smudged.He reeked of alcohol and sweat which was not very Magnus-y.Catarina looked for him everywhere.At the end ,she looked for him at Ragnor’s old country house and bamm..found him.

“Leave me alone, I am in no mood for company.”,Magnus replied in annoyance.

“And I am in no mood to beat around the bush so here it is,Alec is exiled by the clave.”,Catarina said angrily.Magnus put his glass down and stood up.Did he hear it right?

“Well now that I’ve got your attention, let me tell you this,he is exiled because he killed Camille.”,this time Magnus gasped.Camille is dead .Alec killed her.

“What?...he..uhm..I don’t…what the hell happened?”,Magnus started feeling light headed.Sure he was angry at alec but he never thought that all of that will lead to something like this.

“You would’ve known if weren’t so busy in running away from your problems.”,Ragnor’s ghost suddenly appeared with a familiar frown on his face.

“You know what Magnus,I get it,he betrayed you,but at least he didn’t break your heart.Whatever he did,his sentiment was to be with you forever,but you punished him for it.You punished him for loving you to death.You had a right to be mad at him.But that’s all you should have done,there was no need to tear him apart.”,Catarina hissed at him.

“But that doesn’t give him a right to kill someone Cat.”,Magnus said weakly.

“You are right,but he has a right to defend himself when your crazy ex bloodsucker girlfriend tried to kill him.You know what was that stupid clave’s verdict? _that Alexander Gideon Lightwood acted without proper reason.His relationship with high warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane has clouded his judgements and his duties as a shadowhunter.”,_ Catarina replied.Magnus sat down with a thud.

Catarina is right.He shouldn’t have left.He was mad at him,and deep down in his heart he knew he was gonna go back to his stupid ,naïve nephilim.He never thought that it would come to this.Thats it,he is going to set things right.He will go to Alec,his Alexander and do everything to get him back.He suddenly stood up.

“Where did they exile him?,Magnus asked.

“Beacon hills…”,and before Catarina and Ragnor reacted,Magnus was gone.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised,I am back with an update.Thank you so much for reading this.  
> So,Derek is here...yayyy.Okay maybe just in flash back but there will be more of Derek hale in future I promise.  
> Magnus is bent upon to get Alec back,  
> and Malia is obsessed with pretty things... :P

90 years ago....

_Derek was pacing outside the door of Scott’s room,his brow furrowed and his one hand placed on his mouth.He could feel the anxiety of everyone in the pack.They all may not be here but Derek knows how tense they are.The screams coming from inside are not helping either.He remembered what his mother used to say.The first beta of the pack is like a son to its alpha.The bond they share is stronger than other betas.When the alpha bite is given to first beta,it is the first spark of power shared by them,the purest alpha energy._

_Right now,Derek is feeling whatever his Mom said to him years ago.Isaac is struggling inside and the whole pack is worried about him.Just a few hours ago,everything was okay.But now,Isaac is in labor for past five hours and the situation is getting worse.There were no problems and everything was going smoothly for last nine months,and now Deaton is saying that things are complicated._

_Derek stopped for a moment when purple light suddenly blinded him and a man in royal blue suit came out.Derek at once walked to him and hugged him,taking a breath of relief._

_“Derek…”,Magnus whispered._

_“Hey,I am sorry to call you like this.I know it’s not easy for you to come here after the new accords.”,ever since Derek separated Beacon hills from the rules and regulations of the clave ,any downworlder and nephilim travelling in or out Beacon hills is closely monitored by them.And by monitoring,it means that they question them about illogical things ,threatened that a small town like Beacon hills is conspiring against them._

_“It’s no problem,I was never the one to follow rules.What happened?”,a scream from inside made Magnus’ face tense,he looked at Derek in surprise._

_“What the hell was that?”,Magnus asked._

_“It’s my first beta.He is with child,but things are….”,Derek sighed,his agitation visible on his face._

_“Lets go in.”,Magnus didn’t wait to see if Derek was following him.He entered to see Isaac lying on the bed with Scott holding his hand tightly,Deaton was checking the progress between his legs.Isaac was sweaty,weak and pale.He looked like he was about to pass out.Magnus immediately acted,blue sparks working its way through Isaac’s body,who was too exhausted to even scream now._

_“Whats wrong?”,Scott whispered._

_“You guys worry too much.They are going to be okay.”,Magnus tried to smile at Scott who was a nervous wreck.Derek put a hand on Scott’s shoulder in assurance._

_“I think we need to prepare for a c-section.The only problem is that we need to stop the healing for few minutes and Isaac is too weak to handle wolfsbane right now.”,Deaton said._

_“I agree,but that’s what I am here for.You start whatever you need to do,leave the healing or in this case ‘not healing’ to me.”,Magnus smirked._

_After few hours when Isaac opened his eyes,he saw a beautiful little bundle of joy squirming and making cute noises,held in Scott’s arms,who was cooing to it in baby voice._

_“Hey,how are you feeling?”,Derek ,who was sitting next to him on his bed asked with a goofy smile on his face,something which was rare._

_“Like a truck ran over me.”,Isaac tried to sit up,Derek helped him.Scott came upto him and gave the little baby into his arms.Isaac had tears in his eyes,while Scott just sat on the other side looking at both of them with fond expression.The baby opened his eyes making Isaac gasp._

_“Looks like I won the bet.”,Scott smiled,the baby had blue eyes just like Isaac,they were arguing about it for months._

_“You did.”,Isaac returned the smile and kissed the baby on its forehead._

_“Congratulation Isaac,you have a healthy baby boy.”,Deaton came inside with Magnus following him._

_“For a moment I thought I am gonna lose him….thank you.”,Isaac thanked Deaton with a genuine smile._

_“Well,you should thank Magnus then,if it wasn’t for him,things wouldn’t have worked out.”,Magnus snorted._

_“Oh come on don’t be silly,I work on payment basis,right Derek? I claim the naming rights.”,Magnus demanded,leaving everyone in the room laughing._

_“Thank you mr.bane,for everything.”,Isaac smiled at him,he may have met Magnus for the first time,but he didn’t feel like a stranger._

_“Oh come on ,you don’t have to thank me.Derek is an old friend.I should return to Brooklyn now.”,Magnus said._

_“And leave my baby nameless?”,Scott stood up smiling.Magnus stopped abruptly,confused if Scott was kidding._

_“Looks like someone just got his naming rights.”,Derek chuckled._

_“So?”,Isaac and Scott both looked at him hopefully.Magnus smiled._

_“Well,seeing as your little one didn’t give up,it means he is a fighter,just like his parents.He should be called Liam, a warrior with strong will.”,Magnus replied.Isaac looked at their baby and said……_

_“Liam it is….”_

* * *

 

Magnus knew it wasn’t a good idea to visit Isabelle unannounced,but he didn’t have any other option.The moment Izzy saw him,she rushed towards him furiously.

“Where the hell were you?We looked everywhere.Do you even know what happpene….”,when Izzy looked into Magnus’ eyes,she understood.They were red with tears.Izzy never imagined she would see a day when Magnus will look like such a mess.She kept staring at him for a moment,before dragging him to the couch and making him sit.She settled besides him and turned to face him.

“Who told you?”,she asked,the affectionate tone of her voice slightly back.

“Catarina….Isabelle I am so sorry.”,Magnus looked down at his hands.

“I never wanted all of this to happen,but everything became so messed up,I couldn’t think straight.”,Magnus said distraught at the fact that Alec is in exile and away from his family.

“He was in a bad place after you left.I looked for you when he was about to leave for Beacon hills.He wanted to see you for before leaving.”,Izzy explained.Magnus gaped but recomposed himself at once.

“Isabelle,I need your help.”,Magnus took her hand in his.

“Why?What does the high warlock of Brooklyn wants now?”,Jace’s voice roared in the background with Clary following him.

“Jace…stop it.”,Izzy stood up.

“Why Izzy?Why?Did you really forget what he had done to Alec.”,Jace was furious,he was practically glowing the fire buried inside him.Clary put a hand on his shoulder.

“Jace you need to calm down,you don’t know how to control this yet.”,Clary warned him.

“Calm down? He broke him Clary.He is my parabatai.I can feel his pain,even if he is thousands of miles away from me.Why do you need our help now Magnus?”,Jace spat angrily.

“I know whatever happened,I am at fault,but Jace,I don’t care if you don’t believe me,I want to get him back and I will,even if you don’t help me.”,Magnus stood up and started to leave,but Izzy gently held his shoulder.

“Magnus,I know what you are going through,but you need to promise me something before I help you.”,Magnus looked at her with hopeful eyes.

“Anything my dear…anything.”,Izzy took a deep breath before saying further.

“If you are planning to leave him again,then please don’t go back.He wont be able to bear it again.I know that.Can you promise me?”,Isabelle asked sincerely.

“I swear on my life Isabelle,nothing can tear us apart now.I will never leave him,ever.”,Magnus replied.

“What do you need?”,Clary asked.

“The copy of the verdict,the one that’s kept in Idris after every clave judiciary proceeding finishes.I need it.”,Magnus replied sincerely.He may be an advisor for the clave but he cannot walk through the front door and get those documents which only few nephilims have access to.

“Why?”,Izzy asked in confusion.

“Catarina told me that the clave said something about my relationship with Alec in the verdict.If that is the case,then the clave may be just looking for a way to remove him once and for all.Creating loop holes in the verdict and then use it against Alexander,if I try to go back to him.Otherwise,why would they exile him to Beacon hills?They know that any one travelling in and out will be monitored.What if they twist their ways and then they try to accuse Alec again?”,the three shadowhunters gasped in unison.

“We will get the copy for you.But its going to take time.After Sebastian,the security has been increased..”,Clary replied.

“You get me that copy so that I can go to Beacon hills and meet Alexander,without putting him into any complication.Dont tell him anything.I think we need to talk face to face and resolve everything.”,Magnus requested all of them ,who agreed quickly.

* * *

 

The one thing Alec absolutely loves in Beacon hills is that he can sleep till 8:00 a.m. and no one will bother him.His chores usually start around 10:00.Back at the institute,he had to get up at 6:00 no matter what.But here,he is not carrying the weight of Lightwood name on his shoulders.He is just Alec here.

Its been a week and he is happily relieved of his kitchen duties.Its not like he disliked the work,it was pretty interesting actually.Working with Stiles,listening to him,how he told him that Isaac telling him that he is 196 years old wasn’t a sarcastic joke but the truth,he learned a lot of things about these people.Stiles talked about how Hales used to rule this land and then when Derek was sure that Scott can take care of his home,he left Beacon hills and disappeared,saying that he wanted to explore the world in his own way.He told him how aging works differently in Beacon hills because of the Nemeton,which is a very powerful, ancient ,giant oak tree stump.The nemeton is like a life force for the pack.The supernatural creatures born and brought up here have exceptionally long life.Even if they leave the place,the spark of the Nemeton is always interwoven in their souls.

When alec asked how it works for Stiles and Mason,Stiles actually laughed,saying that Alec is too smart.He told him that he was possessed by a very powerful void spirit and Mason was actually possessed by the legendary beast of Gevaudan.When an ancient powerful spirit takes control of your body,it alters them forever.Even though Mason and Stiles are now free of those spirits,some part of them is always latched to their inner self,making them some kind of anomaly to this rule.

Alec was in his bed,still enjoying his sleep.Its 7:30 a.m. ,so he can sleep a little more.Before he has to do anything.But when he felt little hands going through his hair,he sat up in hurry and turn on his lamp,only to see Malia grinning with her cute pigtails.

“Good morning Price Alec.”,Malia bowed to him,making him chuckle.

“What?”,Alec got out of the bed and smiled at her.

“Prince ,because you are pretty like a prince.”,Malia explained.

“Well,then that makes you my princess.What can I do for you?”,Alec asked for her hand  and she giggled,while holding it.

“Stiles was coming to give you a message,but I insisted that it will be better if you see my face first thing in the morning.”,Malia said.This time Alec actually laughed.

“Really? Thank the angel…what will I do without you my princess?”,Alec sighed dramatically.

“Now the message,you are placed in training court in mornings and also on nightwatch for next week.”,she delivered the message proudly.

Wow!training.Finally,something he actually likes to do.But wait,do wolves even need training.They basically thrash and tear stuff.He suddenly remembered that one time when few werewolves left claw marks on Magnus’ couch after a party.He was so mad.And just with this one thought,Alec started to think about million other things.Damnit..he thought.There is nothing left in his life which doesn’t remind him of Magnus,even the good moments with him are now starting to hurt because even though they put a smile on his face,the tears in his eyes appear too after that.

“You smell hurt again.”,Malia scrunched her nose.

“Why do you keep getting sad?I don’t like it.”,Malia folded her hands on her chest.Alec smiled sadly and sat down to reach her height.

“You know Malia,before coming here,there was a prince.”,Malia’s eyes widened.

“A prince?”,she asked in wonder.

“Yes,a prince.Shiny,glorious,with beautiful eyes,shimmering clothes and perfect hair.He used to make me happy…a lot.But then, I did something and the prince vanished from my life.”,Alec looked down,trying to control his burning eyes.

“Cant he come back?”,Malia asked sadly.

“I tried to find him,but he is gone now.So whenever I miss him,I get sad.”,Alec looked into Malia’s eyes which were full of concern.

“I wouldn’t worry if I were you.”,she suddenly said smiling.Alec looked at her in confusion.

“Why?”,he asked.Look at you Alec Lightwood,taking love advice from an eleven year old.

“Because no one can leave someone who is this pretty.He will come back in no time.Thats what I keep saying to Isaac.He also gets sad when he talks about Alpha Scott.”,suddenly Malia put her both hands on her mouth.

“You okay?”,Alec asked.Although he got the idea that its because she talked about Scott and Isaac.

“Don’t tell anyone that I said that okay,promise?”,she looked at him with her big eyes.

“Our secret,I promise.”,with that Malia left and Alec started to get ready for training court.

* * *

 

“What are you doing here?”,Isaac asked,amused to see Alec exhausted in training court.

“I am here as a trainer for today.”,Alec smirked.They may not be his traditional seraph blades,but he was still a kick ass trainer with mundane weapons.He never imagined wolves using weapons though.Few wolves preferred weapons to have advantage in battles and few wolves just practice sparring.The best part was Lydia focusing her scream and shattering the targets,Alec never saw someone this powerful and lively at the same time.Stiles and Lydia are life of the pack.Mason and his new boyfriend Corey,who can disappear like a seelie; were too engrossed in each other to train properly,while Jordan,who was a hell hound mostly likes to keep to himself.Kira,a kitsune was the sweetest of all of them and Erica,well she reminded him a lot of Izzy.

“So,what are we doing today trainer Lightwood?”,Isaac smirked in return.Alec picked up a bow and arrow.

“Why don’t we start with these?”,Alec knew he was being an ass,but he couldn’t resist.Isaac huffed and picked up a bow arrow for himself,following him for the target practice.

“I cant believe this.Only one…only one out of sixty.”,Alec was grinning.

“Its not everyone’s cup of tea okay.”,Isaac replied smiling too.

“I thought wolves have amazing reflexes.What happened?”,Alec looked at him.

“Some things are just not meant for you,that’s it.”,Isaac genuinely explained.

“Let me prove it to you.”,Isaac walked up to the weapons and picked up two small daggers.

“Do you know what are these?”,Alec looked at them for a moment.

“Nope,looks like simple dagger,very small ones.”,Alec replied.

“These are Chinese ring daggers,Chris taught me how to use them,come on pick them up.”,Alec picked a pair and then they started practicing.

Those little daggers were horrendous,first Alec couldn’t stabilize them correctly in his fingers and then they were too small.He never used a weapon this small.After few minutes,Alec was stuck,his long limbs tackled by Isaac and he was very close to attacking position,near Isaac’s neck.Only problem,he couldnt move the dagger,he was struggling with it and it was stuck in his thumb in different direction.After few seconds of struggle Isaac started laughing.

“Come on Lightwood,I don’t have all day.”,Alec also started laughing,and they both sat on the ground.He noticed how carefree Isaac was right now.

“I give up,these little things are mean.You were right.”,Alec said while laughing.

“Of course I was Liam.”,Isaac replied.

“Alec.”,Isaac suddenly stopped and looked at him.

“What?”,he asked looking unsure.

“Alec…you ..you called me Liam.”,Alec replied.Suddenly,Isaac stood up and kept the daggers back,his laugh and smile vanished.

“Uhm..I need to be somewhere.Thank you for today.”,and he left before Alec could say anything.

Liam….who is Liam? Alec thought.There is something about Isaac which draws Alec.Something which is so obvious but Alec couldn’t pinpoint it.He hoped for him to be okay,because he didn’t need wolf senses to understand that he was upset.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are precious to me...please let me know what you think of this chapter.Love yall so soo much


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for late update :(  
> I was in hospital getting treatment for viral fever.It was horrible,I had to do blood tests and stuff.  
> But now I am back ...yayyyy ,I missed you guys so so so much  
> Here is a new chapter.

Isaac was sitting on a cliff near the preserve,looking at a distance but not really looking at anything.The air was chilly,but he was wearing a simple t shirt,thankful for the fact that wind was making his body numb.He doesn’t want to feel anything right now.He just needs to get lost and never be found by others or by himself.

He can hear Stiles slowly walking towards the cliff behind him.He knows what’s coming next,but he chose not to acknowledge Stiles’ presence.

“I thought I would find you here.”,Stiles sat down near him.Isaac just sat there,the slow breathing only reaction to Stiles’ entrance.

“Are you planning to get hypothermia today,coz I will need to prepare beforehand for that.You know,being naked and then holding you for the whole night,body to body heat transfer and oth…”,he was interrupted by Isaac’s very low chuckle.

“UGH……thank you Stiles,you are disgusting.This will haunt me for life.”,Stiles smirked at him.

“I don’t know what happened,but since training court was where you were last seen ,I presume that it has something to do with you and Alec?”,Isaac looked away,not really ready to give any answer.

“I …uh….I called him Liam.”,Isaac whispered.Stiles became a little more attentive.

“Its okay.”,Stiles put a hand on his shoulder.Isaac looked into his eyes.

“No its not.Its just……his eyes…….Stiles,they remind me so much of him.I ca....I cant even look at him sometimes and its not fair for him.I act unreasonable because I am scared to see them.”,Isaac closed his eyes breathing heavily.Stiles doesn’t even know what to say anymore.Wounds like these don’t heal even after years.So he tried a different approach.

“Hey..lets get you inside.I mean if you really don’t want to see me naked then…”,Isaac glared playfully at him.Stiles stood up and they left for the pack house.

* * *

 

Alec marched towards the preserve with Allison’s bow and arrows.Jordan Parrish the hellhound was with him,but it will make no difference.He never talks.Nightwatch is supposed to be sincere and silent anyway.

“You are late.”,Jordan said seeing Erica walking slowly towards their spot.

“This….takes time.”,Erica simply gestured to herself and smirked,Jordan gave no reaction and just kept going on with his duties.

It was uneventful so far.It was Alec’s first time on patrol,when he is not with his siblings.Alec smiled thinking what it would be like if Jace or Izzy were here.Everything has become so messed up now.Its not as simple as it used to be.They lost Max,Jace has a power which he is barely able to control and Sebastian is still out there.And he is here for a whole year.He feels guilty for leaving them alone.Its not like he doubts their abilities,its just that he was always there with them,the older brother who looked after them.

“You are thinking so loud,its hurting my head.”,Erica’s voice broke Alec’s train of thought.Its freaky how much Erica reminds him of Izzy.

“You guys can sense that?”,he asked curiously.

“Duh…yes Legolas.”,she gave him one of her evil smile.

“Who’s Legolas?”,Alec asked in genuine confusion making Erica laugh.

“Seriously? You …young man have a lot to learn during your time here.”,now it was Alec’s turn to laugh.

“Young man?How old are you?”,it clicked to him after few seconds that its a tricky question in this place.

“189 years and counting.”,Erica smirked at him.

“I should stop asking this question here.”,Alec smiled at her.

They started talking about different things.

 “Really?And she does all of it in heels?”,Erica looked at Alec with her big brown eyes.

“Yeah,she is a total badass.”,Alec replied proudly.

“Does anything ever happen here or we are just on nightwatch for nothing.”,Alec asked which made Erica lose her smile.

“A lot has happened in these woods Alec.We have seen things which still haunt us in our sleep some nights.We have lost friends,seen our allies turning into our foes,watched our human friends age and die.”,Erica sighed.

Alec thought about how he said the same thing to Magnus once,that he watches people he love age and die.The whole mess started the moment this thought made home in his head.But how can he deny it?It is a fact after all.Shadowhunters are not immortal but the love of his life is.And now Alec has screwed the chance to even live at least his lifetime with Magnus.But being immortal or having unnaturally long life doesn’t promise the happiness he wants either.He thought about Isaac,he is almost 200 years old but he looks troubled,scratch that he is unhappy.He never talks about his alpha,his husband.He looks like he is just doing his job here because he has to.The man isn’t even capable of having a good laugh because of the past that’s hanging on his shoulders all the damn time.Is this how Magnus’ life is?Is this what he keeps hiding under his layers of make up and sarcastic demeanour?Suddenly,thoughts of Isaac and Magnus popped a question in his head.

“Erica,can I ask you something?”,Erica nodded with a smile.

“Who is Liam?”,Erica suddenly looked away,clearly not wanting to answer.

“How do you know Liam?”,she asked a question to him instead.

“Uhm training court,Isaac called me Liam by mistake.”,Alec replied.Erica took a deep breath.

“Liam ..uh..Liam was Isaac and Scott’s son.”,Erica whispered.

“Was?....”,Alec felt terrible.

“I am sorry.”,he replied instantly.He saw what happened to his parents after Max died.He knows the amount of hurt one feels when they lose someone forever.He is suddenly thankful that his parents are not immortal or like Isaac and Scott,because they will carry this pain for eternity.

“What…what happened to him?”,Alec asked again.More importantly he wanted to know,why Isaac called him Liam.

“Its not my place to say.It wouldn’t be right.Maybe Isaac will tell you himself.He likes you a lot.”,Erica tried to smile.

“Uh uh…I think you are mistaken.I don’t think he likes me,so far he just looks…..”,Erica stopped him mid sentence.

“…Annoyed?Trust me,that’s his defence mechanism.I have known him for a long time,he is like my…um what do you call it?”,Erica looked at him again.

“Parabatai…”,Alec replied.

“Yes,Parabatai.We were turned together,fought together,we have been there for each other.Back then Derek used to call us evil twins,coz we were the troublemakers.”,Alec looked at her wide eyed.

“I know,Isaac and troublemaker?Trust me,he wasn’t always like this.”.Alec smiled at her.

The patrolling time was almost over.They were about to go back to the pack house when blinding purple and blue lights started to emerge between the forest.Erica and Parrish made a run towards the light,but Alec remained frozen to his place.

No..this cant be real,he cant be here…..this is just a dream.Alec could hear Erica and Parrish calling for back up,but the voices are blunt to him as if his ears are filled with cotton.He is gripping his bow tight but doesn’t have strength to pull it off his shoulders and draw an arrow.Because he knows what is coming.He is just unable to believe it yet.He slowly took his steps backwards,away from the woods where now everyone is searching for whatever landed out of the portal,his eyes are dazed,his heartbeat is jumping to roof and when he feels a hand on his shoulder,he doesn’t panic, just gasps.He slowly turned around.

“Alexander…”,and Alec sees those amazing pair of eyes which he thought he will never see this close to his face again.Magnus was standing in front of him…his Magnus,in a dashing purple and grey suit with a sparkling silver bow tie.Alec was wrong ,this is real.He is actually standing in front of him.

“Magnus..”,Alec whispered,his voice betrayed him all of a sudden and he felt a lump in his throat,unable to say anything more.Magnus could see his eyes full of tears,but his nephilim was trying to hold it in.

Suddenly,there were people around them,werewolves,coyotes,druids all circling them,Erica and Parrish too.Weapons were being drawn at them and Alec looked around in panic.He became even more tense when he saw Chris Argent with two males standing on his sides,who moved like shadowhunters.

Angel….they are the representatives from the clave.That’s it,they are doomed.Chris walked towards Alec and Magnus with the clave members following him.He looked up into Alec’s eyes and sighed.

“I am sorry.”,Alec gasped.What is he sorry for?What does this mean for Magnus?Is he never going back home?And what is Magnus even doing here?What the hell is even happening.

“Why are you sorry,Chris?You are not the one who ruined the meeting.”,everyone looked at Isaac who was rushing to the scene with fast steps,Stiles and Lydia followed him in equal pace.Chris looked at him in confusion.

“Meeting?”,he asked diverting everyone’s attention towards Isaac, Magnus and Alec.

“Magnus Bane,I call you for a meeting and you decide to portal into the woods instead of pack house?”.Isaac asked directly to Magnus.

“Well,you know how much I love to make a dramatic entrance.Derek loved it.Besides I can only portal to places I have been.Your pack house is new.”,Magnus smirked at Isaac.

“Derek loved it because he likes to make dramatic entrances himself.Now,if you are done with your parlor tricks,please follow me.We have important business to discuss.”,Isaac turned around with Magnus following him,he didn’t bother to wait and explain the clave members anything.Chris smiled when he saw Stiles coming towards them.

“I am sorry to cause you inconvenience Orlando.It was just a misunderstanding.”,Stiles said to one of the clave members.

“Looks like our alpha forgot to notify us about the meeting with the High warlock of Brooklyn.”,Lydia chimed in with her deadly smile.

“Alec Lightwood is here and Magnus Bane suddenly comes to Beacon Hills for a meeting.You really want us to believe that this is a coincidence?”,Orlando stated harshly.

“Coincindence?Oh of course not.May be you didn’t hear correctly.Its a meeting,it needs to be preplanned.Isaac just forgot to mention it to anyone.He has to look after whole beacon hills after all.A thing or two can escape his mind.I am sure the clave will understand.You can write that in your weekly report.”,Stiles said wearing a fake smile on his face.Chris chuckled at Stiles’ choice of words.Both the clave emissaries walked away in annoyance.

Alec was still standing frozen on his spot.He is unable to process the events that just happened.Erica came closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you okay?”,Alec looked into her eyes,his breathing hitched and he made a run to the pack house,ignoring Erica who was calling his name.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read my new story "The dread doctors"...also please review the above chapter.Your comments and kudos are precious for me...thank you for being so patient,love you all :)


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know...super late :'(   
> Here is another chapter .

Isaac rushed into the pack house with Magnus following and closed the door of Scott’s study.

“Four hundred years……that’s how old you are Magnus and still you do something like this to attract attention?”,Isaac was furious.

“Hello to you too.”,Magnus said,clearly annoyed at sudden verbal attack on him.

“What the hell were you thinking?”,Isaac folded his hands on his chest.

“I had no choice okay.I had to come here.You don’t know but Alexander,I mean the boy who is exiled by the clave,he is my..”,Magnus couldn’t complete the sentence when Isaac cut in.

“I know.”,he walked away and started to make a drink.Magnus kept looking at him wide eyed.

“You know? What do you mean? How…”,Isaac walked towards Magnus,handing him the drink.

“I read the copy of the verdict.”,Isaac stated.

“You have it? Alec’s sister tried to find it but couldn’t.”,Magnus said.

“It was technically for Scott,but he isn’t here so I read it.”,Magnus’ brain started working in hyperspeed.

“And that’s why you played along in front of Orlando.”,Isaac nodded.Magnus suddenly felt overwhelmed.

“Thank you…when Isabelle couldnt find the verdict,I panicked.I wanted to see him so bad that I didn’t even inform you and honestly,I didn’t actually imagine that you guys will be patrolling the woods.”,Magnus said in a low voice.

“Its okay.Whatever happened with Valentine and then his rogue son roaming around free,of course we will be guarding the woods.Anyway,the clave has clearly specified that Alec will not interfere with any supernatural affairs.As far as you are concerned,they didn’t mention anything in the verdict.But you still need to be careful.I have a feeling that they are just looking for reasons to mess with Alec.”,Isaac replied.

“Well,If that’s sorted for now,lets talk about the other problem.”,Isaac scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

“What other problem?”,Magnus moved closer and stood in front of him.

“You….”,a single word was enough to convey what Magnus was asking.

“I am fine.”,Isaac looked away.

“Really,then where is Scott?”,Magnus tried to look in his eyes,but Isaac walked away.

“He is out on some…uh….pack business.”,Isaac was trying to dodge the question.Magnus became tense.

“You don’t even know where he is.”,Magnus whispered.Isaac opened his mouth as if to say something but then closed it,simply deciding not to say anything anymore.

“You are not even denying it anymore.”,Magnus was now standing in front of him,making Isaac reluctantly look in his eyes.

“What do you want me to say Magnus,that I have no idea where my husband is?”,Isaac replied closing his eyes.Magnus just kept looking at him.

“That’s not even the worse part.”,Isaac whispered.

“What do you mean?”,Magnus asked in low voice.

“What’s really freaking me out is... is the fact that he may never come back and I will be the reason.”,Isaac’s heart was thudding madly at this point.

“Its not possible.I know him Isaac.He cant live without you.”,Magnus’ voice was stern.

“Its easy to live without someone who kept blaming him for our son’s death.”,Isaac’s voice wavered while Magnus kept looking at him with sadness and worry in his eyes.

“Anyway,don’t you have an angry nephilim to meet?”,Isaac suddenly changed the topic.

“Yeah ,wait…angry nephilim? I thought he will be happy to see me.”,Magnus replied in confusion.

“Oh trust me,he was angry,his scent was saying so many things but anger was dominant….so good luck with that.”Isaac smirked at him.

* * *

 

Alec was walking insanely fast,when someone suddenly blocked his way.

“Where do you think you are going?”,Stiles was standing right in his face.

“Where do you think? To the pack house.”,Alec tried to move forward but was again stopped by Erica.

“Alec,you cant.”,Erica tried a little harsher tone than Stiles.

“You don’t get it,Magnus…he is,we use to be….”,Alec struggled with the words.

“We know.”,both Erica and Stiles said in unison,making Alec wide eyed.

“What? How?”,Alec was furious now.

“Isaac told us when you came here.He wanted us to be prepared if something like that happens.”,Stiles said.

“You cant go to the pack house right now Alec.Magnus is supposed to be in a meeting with Isaac,which he made up instantly to save your ass.Now,lets get back to patrol.We will come back when the shift ends.”,Erica took his hand and lead him towards the woods,when suddenly Alec snatched his hands away.

“Screw this,screw all of it.I need to see him, right now.I want to know what he is doing here? I want to know why he never replied even one of my calls.I want answers…and I am going.”,Alec was almost yelling.

“No,you are not.Orlando took that excuse once,he wont do that again.You going in now will jeopardize your return to New York.”,Stiles held him by his arms and tried to knock some sense into him.Alec was breathing heavily,not able to control all the emotions which came rushing back at chronic speed with just one glance of his cat eyed warlock.

“You told me so many wonderful things about Isabelle,how she is counting every single day waiting for you to come back.Alec,please.”,Erica again moved her hand forward.This time Alec took it and followed her back to the woods.They are right.He will finish the patrol as if everything is normal.

And then ,he will get his answers.

* * *

 

Alec finished patrol somehow and surprisingly,Jordan parrish offered him a ride.Although,Alec had a suspicion that this had something to do with Stiles trying to keep an eye on him.But its easy to be with Jordan.He is usually silent,calm and doesn’t really care much about what’s going around.Alec was trying hard not to think about facing Magnus in few next minutes.Alec wondered if Jordan also knew about him and Magnus.Stiles and Erica did.Isaac told them.He even dodged the clave members for him.Maybe Erica was right.Isaac doesn’t exactly hate him.But his behavior is so damn confusing from the start.And he called him Liam.Why would he call him by the name of his deceased son?

Great ,Alec started thinking about Isaac as distraction,but now he needs a new distraction to distract him from the old one…..anything….anything at all.So he turned to Jordan.

“So,how old are you? Since it’s the only fun game that I can play here.”,Alec said,Parrish looked at him,mildly displeased at the request.

“28.”,Parrish replied without looking at him.

“What? How? I mean everyone else here is like…..so old.”,Alec didn’t know what else to say.

“Hell hounds aren’t born.They just exist.There age is unknown.Jordan parrish is 28 years old,not the hell hound.”,Alec scrunched his face in confusion.

“You talk like you and the hell hound  are two different people.”,Alec asked further.

“We are.Technically,I died in Afghanistan three years ago during a bomb explosion accident.The hell hound,it took over, pieced me back to life and been with me ever since.Whenever it’s needed,it takes over me and in those few moments,I stop to exist.It consumes me.”,Jordan replied.Alec gawked at his response.

“You cant control it?”,Alec looked at him.

“We are talking about one of oldest creatures of hell,powerful enough to tear the realms apart.What do you think?”,Parrish replied with a little bit of smile,which surprised Alec.He smiled a little in return.

“What I think is that there is nothing stronger than your emotions.Love,hate,disgust,anger,these emotions are so pure and powerful that they make us do crazy things,unimaginable things.”,Alec said in a low voice.

“Maybe……so far,it controls me,not the other way around.”,Parrish said,a hint of sadness in his voice ,while they continue to drive to the pack house.

* * *

 

Magnus was pacing back and forth in worry.He was anxious to face Alec.What was he going to say? Its not like he prepeared a speech or something.He just knew he had to see him and now,his stupid four hundred years old brain has stopped working.

The door clicked and Magnus braced himself.Alec came inside his room without even noticing the glittery warlock and switched on the lights.The moment he turned towards his bed,he yelled in surprise.

“By the angel,what the hell are you doing?”,Alec asked throwing his hands in the air.

“I was …just…they gave me the key.”,that was Magnus’ genius response.He looked up and their eyes locked together.Neither of them could move.Magnus saw his Adam’s apple bobbing,saw how his blue eyes were slightly shining,full of pain,all because of him.He walked towards him,leaving a little space between.Alec looked at magnus,perfect just like he always have been.His heart started to throb painfully and he looked away,not able to take in everything at once.

“What are you doing here?”,Alec knew how much effort he put in those words to sound normal,how much control he had to conjure to not crash his lips to Magnus’.He closed his eyes,it was all too much.

“I am here to see you.”,Magnus tried to smile a little.

“Why?”,Alec looked back and fixed his eyes on Magnus.

“What?”,Magnus was not expecting that question.

“Why? Why now? I called you,I called you so many times and you didn’t even answer,not once.You…uh…you just didn’t care anymore.”,Alec never thought that this would come out when he will next see Magnus.Well, to be precise, he never thought he will see Magnus again,not like this at least,only inches apart in his bedroom.He didn’t imagine himself to be this angry or hurt.

“You are right.I….I had no right to do something like this to you.”,Magnus’ voice sounded croaked.

“You know,I blamed myself over and over for everything that happened.I knew it was my fault.I broke your trust,I betrayed you.But you….you didn’t even give me a chance.I said sorry,I said sorry so many times that I lost count but you just didn’t listen.”,Alec was yelling now,hot tears burning in his eyes.He didn’t even understand why was he saying these things all of a sudden.Magnus is here.Isnt that what he wanted? But now when he is here in front of him,Alec couldn’t help but feel sorry for himself.

“I am sorry.”,Magnus whispered,tears slowly running down on his cheeks,ruining his glittery makeup but Magnus didn’t care.Alec was hurting,and he is the reason.There is no excuse that he should try and stop crying.

“All I did…all I ever wanted was to be with you.Whatever I did,I did it because I….”,Alec broke down,he couldn’t say it,he couldn’t say I love you.He started crying and Magnus just couldn’t take it anymore.He wrapped him close in his arms and Alec just collapsed in them,saying sorry again and again.

“Alexander,please,I should be the one saying sorry.I am sorry I hurt you,that I didn’t even give you a chance to explain.I am sorry for everything that happened,that you had to leave your family.I am sorry for not telling you again and again that I …that I still love you.”,Magnus said while crying himself.Alec looked at him,eyes full of tears.They settled on the ground,both of them unable to stand anymore.

“I love you alexander,I will always love you.Mortal or immortal I don’t even care.I am so far gone in your love that I am ready to be with you even if its for just next 50 or 60 years of our lives.I love you so much that I am not ready to spend an eternity without you.”,Alec couldn’t control anymore and crashed his lips to Magnus’,feeling whole after a long time.Magnus sucked at his lower lip hungrily,they made out fiercely,starved so long of each other’s love.They seperated ,only when their wasn’t enough air to breathe.

“I love you too,more than anything in this world.”,Alec whispered and buried his head in Magnus’ chest,trying to feel the warmth of his body while trying to believe that he actually is there,back in the arms of his only love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHRISTMAS IS COMING...YAYYYYY !!!!  
> Let me know how this one was,your comments and kudos are always very important and precious for me....love you all


	6. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry for being on unannounced hiatus.Things were very chaotic and complicated at work.  
> But now I am back.I dont know how many of you are still following this story, but those who are, I apologise to each and everyone of you.
> 
> As a compensation, an extra long chapter for you guys. I missed you all so much.
> 
> Here we go.....

Alec was looking at Magnus, blinking away sleep from his eyes. His hair was dishelved and his tan skin was shining in the morning sunlight, making him look like a  very antique, artsy statue. Alec touched his cheek lightly, very careful to not wake him up. Last night was so amazing, he almost forgot that they were apart for so long. He missed Magnus so much. But he also knew he cant stay here. The clave is on high alert because of Sebastian. Things are complicated back home and his siblings will need his help too. He wants to catch this image of his love in his eyes, something he can hold onto until he goes back to New York.

“ Like what you saw ? ”, he heard Magnus’ raspy voice. Alec climbed over him when he realized he is awake and kissed him passionately. He settled his head on top of Magnus’ heart and sighed.

“ I don’t want you to go.” , Alec whispered sadly.

“ Me neither, but I doubt Isaac is going to cover for us next time. ”, Magnus chuckled.

“ Yeah right, what is his deal with me anyway. You tell me. You know him from a long time. ”, Alec suddenly became a little too awake.

“ You really want to spend the next hour, which I may remind you the only hour we have before I leave, talking about Isaac.”, Magnus smirked.

“ No…..not really. ”, Alec looked up from his spot and smiled at Magnus.

“ Let me take a quick shower and we will go grab breakfast then. ”, Alec pecked him on his lips and then rushed to the bathroom without wasting a single second. Magnus got up putting his clothes back on. No matter how much it pains him, he has to go back. Although he knows that he will be coming back now all the time because of Alexander. Isaac will be so pissed, but it will be worth it.

Suddenly, Magnus was face to face with a pretty little girl, who was having her hands folded on her chest with a smirk on her face. Magnus was taken aback a little when she came to the bed and sat down, her smirk still intact on her cute face.

“ Hello sweet pea, how can I help you? ”, Magnus asked with a smile.

“ So….you are the prince. ”, Magnus got a little confused.

“ Umm….prince ? ”, Malia hopped down from the bed and started inspecting Magnus.

“ You are so shiny. Just like Alec said. Although he is prettier. ”, Malia stated it as a fact.

“ Well, no argument there. I totally agree. I am Magnus by the way. ”, Malia smiled and simply offered her hand, which Magnus took and kissed like a prince would.

* * *

 

Alec came out of the bathroom to see Malia chatting with Magnus. It was a weird feeling, how Magnus was slowing down his verbal speed to make sure Malia understands everything. And the way Malia was grinning at his every story made Alec’s heart ache a little. Alec couldn’t help but think of their own daughter one day, his own family. He knew Magnus loves children, but him being a warlock destroyed any possibility of having a child of his own. Alec can only hope that one day in future, they can have something like this, a family.

“ Alec….” , Malia’s high pitched squeak brought him back to the world and he smiled at her.

“ I see you met the prince. ”, Malia hugged him by his waist and giggled.

“ You smell happy. ”, she suddenly released him from her grip, Alec blushed, thankful that she didn’t smell all the other things they did last night.

“ That’s because I am. What are you doing here ? ”, he asked.

“ Oh yeah, you are placed on guard duty again and Isaac wants to meet both of you before glitter prince leaves. ”, Magnus couldn’t control this time and chuckled, waving goodbye to Malia.

* * *

 

“ So I take it you will be coming back here often. ”, Isaac said without looking up. He was reading some papers on Scott’s desk.

“ You were always the smart one here. ”, Magnus said. Isaac looked up at this and gave him a knowing smile, which made Alec a little surprised.

“ I will think of something, maybe make up a false case or incident for you to come and help. ”, Isaac stood up from his chair and walked to Magnus. He smiled and hugged him.

“ Thank you Isaac. ”, Magnus released him from the hug and looked at Alec.

“ No one should be kept away from their loved ones. I….I understand that very well. ”, Isaac whispered the last part. Magnus’ face suddenly transformed, sadness lingering on it.

“ You take care of yourself okay. ”, Isaac nodded and then left them alone to say their goodbyes.

“ I will be back soon. ”, Magnus said and Alec nodded kissing him deeply.

“ I will be waiting. ”, Magnus smiled at him and in the next minute vanished through the portal.

* * *

 

Three months…..three stressful and struggling months while the clave and all the institutes were fighting off the wrath son of lillith was unleashing upon them. Sebastian aka Jonathan Morgenstern was out of control. His thirst for murder and revenge was becoming insatiable. Jace was struggling too, although he was able to control glorious for now but sometimes it all becomes too much. His parabatai bond with Alec has also become weak, as Alec is too far from him now.

Alec sometimes gets very frustrated when he listens to people around him discussing about how the war is coming. He feels useless. He cant use weapons or indulge in any fights according to the clave. He keeps talking to Izzy and Jace , even Clary to keep himself updated. The war hasn’t reached Beacon Hills yet, but sooner or later it will. He is worried about these people. They are warriors but he has seen what Sebastian can do by his own eyes. Max’s lifeless body was a painful reminder of that.

“ Hey , you okay ? ”, Alec saw Lydia standing in front of him. He looked away to wipe the single tear he let loose.

“ Yeah, sorry. Whats up ? ”, Alec smiled at her. He has become familiar with all of them now. Lydia is the motherly one, Stiles is the rambling but super smart one, Isaac is …well annoying but sweet one because he had let Magnus crash with him seven times in last three months. They are like his new makeshift family.

“ You are on guard today, apparently Parrish likes you which let me tell you is a very rare thing. ”, Lydia smiled at him but it was half hearted, not her usual bright smile.

“ What is it ? ”, Alec asked her.

“ Its just this feeling……..banshee feeling. Be careful out there today. ”, Lydia looked at Alec.

“ I will be, you don’t have to worry about that. ”, Alec assured her.

“ Actually we have to. I seriously remind you once again, only protect yourself with the weapons if anything happens. ”, Alec nodded.

* * *

 

Sebastian was turning and tossing in his sleep. He could hear her mother’s voice over and over. Not Jocelyn, the other mother, the one whose dark blood is running in his veins.

“ There is another….” , her voice echoed.

“ Another what ? ”, Sebastian breathed out the words, his whole body covered in sweat.

“ Another like you, another exquisite creation. Half demon, half nephilim…yet to be born………and far more powerful than you. ”, her voice had a hint of amusement which enraged him.  

“ No….I am one of a kind, it cant be. ”, Sebastian was furious.

“ Then you know what to do…. ”, her manic laugh bled his ears inside and he woke up screaming. Valerie , the head of his endarkened army came running to his room.

“ Gather the army, we are going on a hunt. ”, she nodded and Sebastian smirked. He knows where to go. His mother made sure of it. After all, he is her only son. He is the dark one, another of his kind and that too powerful than him, he wont let that happen. He will kill it before it opens its eyes in this world. After all, his mother made him to rule this kingdom, not anyone else.

“ Beacon hills…..here I come. ”

* * *

 

Alec couldn’t even understand what happened. It all went down so fast. One minute he was patrolling the woods with Erica and Mason and then suddenly in next moment, there were endarkened shadowhunters attacking them from everywhere. Mason and Erica at once pushed him out of the fight, reminding him Lydia’s orders.

There was chaos in front of him. Fire and blood creating all shades of color around him. Was it even worth it ? If Erica or Mason die, what if they need his help. There was already a lot of damage. He could see everyone around…..Stiles , Lydia, Kira all of them. There were screams, the air was filled with growls and Alec was just standing there as an audience. His warrior heart was clawing at his skin from inside.

“ Corey….nooo! ”, Mason’s scream drew his attention. What he saw next froze his blood. Corey’s body was lying on the ground, a seraph blade in his chest, while a screaming Mason was being restrained by Erica. Alec without even thinking drew his arrow and looked at the attacker. His blood boiled when he saw the familiar black eyes and white hair.

Sebastian…

Everything spun around him for a second, his little brother’s face danced in front of his eyes and he shot the arrow without even thinking the consequences. He doesn’t care if he is exiled forever for this.

The arrow struck directly into Sebastian’s heart but instead of falling down, he smiled. He pulled out the arrow easily and smiled at Alec. It enraged Alec even more and he took another one to aim, but was suddenly held back by his shoulder by someone.

“ Have you completely lost it ? Stay back. ”, Isaac screamed.

“ Corey is dead, you still want me on sidelines ? ”, Alec yelled in return. Isaac ignored him and turned towards Sebastian growling, standing right in front of Alec.

“ I wont let you destroy my home you filthy animal. ”, and Isaac launched himself on Sebastian. Alec once again aimed with Allison’s bow and arrow, trying to get a shot at Sebastian, but was shocked to see a man running towards Sebastian.

A man on fire…..

It took him a second to realize that it was Parrish. He was burning, the flames were engulfing his body, his teeth sharpened into fangs and he was running at Sebastian with glowing eyes. Isaac saw him and threw Sebastian in his way.

“ What the hell are you ? ”, Sebastian screamed as Parrish collided him with full force. The endarkened suddenly started retrieving towards their leader to save him. The fight has turned its direction, Sebastian was injured and trying to put up a good fight, but Parrish was almost unstoppable. A portal was conjured and then Sebastian was gone with his goons, leaving Parrish growling at the air of the portal. Isaac stood in front of Alec. Parrish was still on fire which was odd. Hell hound takes over only when it has a purpose, a supernatural target and Sebastian was gone. Then why is the hell hound still here. Isaac walked forward few steps and looked at Parrish. 

“ Jordan Parrish, are you there ? ”, Isaac asked but Parrish only growled in return, breathing fire. He was looking at Alec and moving slowly towards him.

“ Whats going on ? ”, Alec whispered in Isaac’s ears.

“ I don’t know, stay back. ”, Isaac pushed him back and rested his hand on Alec’s stomach in order to stop him.

Isaac turned to look at Alec suddenly, something was shining in his eyes which Alec couldn’t figure out. Isaac was looking at him in awe. In that moment, Parrish started running towards Alec, his flames burning bright, making it obvious that Alec is the target now. Alec never saw any creature moving like this before.

“ Alec run. ”, Isaac yelled and before Alec could understand, he launched himself on the hell hound, fighting his own packmate forhim. Alec ran back and fell on the ground. The scene before him made him speechless. Isaac was fighting with his fangs out and it wouldn’t take a genius to see that he was losing. Alec saw Lydia and Stiles running towards him. Lydia screamed at Parrish who growled at her in return.

“ Jordan, stop ! ”, Lydia screamed. Stiles took adavantage of the distraction and grabbed Isaac’s bleeding body on the ground, dragging him away from Parrish. Jordan was breathing heavily, his flames almost dying. 

“ Jordan Parrish. ”, Lydia screamed in her banshee voice and Jordan fell on the ground, coming back to his senses. If the christian name of any shapeshifter is called by their packmate, it brings you back. Isaac tried it before but Lydia, being a banshee was stronger.

“ What…what happened ? ”, Parrish was shaking. Kira at once came to him and enclosed him in her arms to provide support.

Alec recovered a little from his shock and dragged his legs to where Stiles and Lydia were. Isaac’s head was in Stiles lap, Lydia was pressing her hands on the deep gashes Isaac had in his chest.

“ By the angel. ”, Alec whispered to see all the blood around Isaac’s body.

“ Call Chris. We need to take him to the pack house. ”, Stiles yelled in between all the chaos. Isaac blinked his eyes with difficulty and looked at Stiles.

“ Al…Alec ? ”, he coughed blood with those words. Stiles at once understood his question making Alec sit in front of him.

“ He is okay, he is right here…..hang in there buddy. You are going to be fine. ”, Stiles was assuring it over and over to Isaac, who gave him a small smile before passing out. Alec without even waiting for anyone, took Isaac’s body in his arms and stood up, surprising Stiles.

“ Where to ? ”, Alec had tears in his eyes. if anything happened to Isaac because of him, he will never be able to forgive himself. Stiles wiped the tears of his own and showed him the way.

* * *

 

Its been gruesome 24 hours. No one slept, there were injured people everywhere, dried blood scattered, people crying for the loved ones they lost. No body knew why Sebastian suddenly marched to Beacon hills and launched an attack. Alec was sitting beside Isaac’s bed for the whole day, hoping that he would wake up any moment and then again start acting as his usual annoying self. Its all getting complicated. Liam , his son was dead. His husband, the great true alpha he had heard so much about is nowhere to be seen. Alec has a vague doubt that he reminds Isaac of Liam so much. Thats why he called him by his son’s name that day.

But if that is the reason then it means he risked his life for him, because he sees his lost son in him. If this is all true then Alec has done a terrible judgment of character.

And if Isaac dies, he will never be able to correct his mistake.

“ He should be healing by now. ”, Stiles and Lydia suddenly came inside. Alec didn’t move, he just didn’t have any strength left. Lydia slowly put a hand on his shoulder, making sure not to startle him.

“ Alec, you need rest. ”, she stated. He didnt reply, just kept looking at Isaac’s face.

“ Its all my fault. ”. He whispered. Stiles came in front of him and sat down.

“ None of this is your fault Alec. He would have done the same for any of us. Thats just who Isaac is. ”, Stiles gently straightened Alec’s hair with his fingers and tried to smile.

“ He…he told me to stay back. I just ….didnt listen. Corey was dead, Sebastian killed him and I just couldn’t …I just…. ”, Stiles hugged Alec gently before he could finish.

“ Its okay…its all going to be okay. He is tough you know. ”, Stiles tried to assure him but truth be told he is scared. Isaac has lost a lot of blood. His body should be healing by now but there are no signs of improvement. He saw Chris standing at the door and released Alec from his grip. He came inside facing the three.

“ We are losing him. ”, Chris was always a man of simple words. Alec stood up at once.

“ I can….I can call Magnus. He healed Luke when he became an alpha. He can help. ”, Alec said in a hurry. They all looked at each other and nodded. Alec walked out of the room not wasting anymore time.

* * *

 

Blue sparks were dancing on Magnus’ fingers as he checked Isaac’s body. He was getting paler by the second.

“ What is it ? ”, Alec asked in worry. Magnus’ expression weren’t very hopeful.

“ There is nothing wrong with his healing. His body is responding but….” , Magnus ran his hand through his hair.

“ But what ? If everything is okay then why aren’t his wounds closing up ? ”, Stiles said in his fidgety voice.

“ Werewolf healing is complicated. Its not just about their enhanced supernatural strength. Its emotional and sometimes psychological. ”, Magnus explained.

“ Somatoformic….” , Lydia whispered. “…..A physical illness from a psychogenic cause. Its not his body , its him. He is the one who doesn’t want to heal. ”, Magnus nodded at Lydia’s theory.

“ Oh my God…..”, Stiles put his hand on his mouth. He knows whats it all about now.

“ Scott…”, everyone looked at Isaac who was mumbling in his unconscious state. Lydia couldn’t control it any longer and tears fell from her eyes.

“ I am on it. I will find him.”, Chris said and left in hurry. Alec looked at Magnus, still trying to connect the dots.

“ I am going with him. He will need help if he wants to find him before its too late. ”, Alec nodded and kissed him, hoping that they will find Scott Mccall in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your precious kudos and comments. I love them and sorry to those whose comments remained unreplied. I felt very bad when I read all of those today. Things will take time to get on track, but I will make it up to you guys I promise....love you all :)


	7. chapter 7

 

Alec was looking at the fragile form of Isaac. It’s been three hours and there is no update from either Chris or Magnus. Lydia and Stiles are also trying to find him and Alec is just sitting here, desperately looking at Isaac’s face, waiting for him to open his eyes and give him his usual annoying smirk. He noticed few missed calls from Izzy so he decided to call her back.

“ Hey, Magnus told me what happened. Are you okay?”, Alec tried to speak but his voice was rough as he was silent for so long.

“ Yes but Izzy, Isaac isn’t …I don’t know he is not waking up and they still…the alpha is missing ..I just.”, Alec wasn’t capable of forming full sentences.

“ Breathe Alec. Isaac will be fine. Everyone is looking for the alpha. They will find him.”, Izzy tried to console his big brother.

“ I just….Izzy he can’t die because of me. I wont be able to forgive myself if he…”, Izzy interrupted before Alec could complete the line.

“ He wont…trust me.”, Izzy was anxious to hear Alec this agitated.

Alec heard a noise and turned around to see a stranger standing on the door of Isaac’s room.

“ Izzy I’ll call you back.”, Alec hung up before Izzy could answer.

“ Who are you ?”, Alec’s protective mode was on. The guy was shorter than him but still his personality was intimidating. But the thing that was scaring Alec wasn’t his personality but the way he was staring at Isaac. He started moving inside towards his bed.

“ Whoa stop! What do you think you are doing? ”, Alec stopped him midway,his hand on his chest. No way he is going to let any threat near Isaac again. The guy turned to look into Alec’s eyes.

That’s when Alec noticed, his eyes were red, glowing orbs of red. Its him…it’s the alpha.

“ Call Stiles…now.”, with those words he sat beside Isaac.

* * *

 

When Alec came back with Stiles and Lydia, Scott was still sitting at the same spot, slowly carding his fingers through Isaac’s curls. Stiles was smiling despite the situation they were in and Lydia was looking at him as if still believing on her eyes that he is actually here.

“ Scott…”, Stiles whispered.

“ What the hell happened ?”, his voice clearly sounded like he cried, even if there were no tears.

“ Parrish lost control. He attacked Alec.”, Lydia replied. Scott looked at Alec who tried to shrink himself behind Stiles.

“ Isaac saved him Scott.”,Stiles said firmly. Scott didn’t say anything.

“ Why isn’t he healing ?”, Scott asked but no one said anything.

“ Will someone answer me ?”, this time Scott stood up, his voice suddenly an octave higher.

“ You really want to know. You want me to say why ?”, this time Stiles stood in front of him, staring right into his eyes. Alec shuddered a little to see Stiles this angry for the first time. Lydia came in between then.

“ How did you know ? Who told you he was hurt ?”, Lydia asked.

“ I …uh…I felt it. I cant take his pain. Whats happening ?”, Scott looked at them with pleading eyes.

“ He lost a lot of blood. His body is too weak to respond.”, Stiles explained. Alec noticed how he excluded the part when Isaac was taking Scott’s name in his unconsciousness. Scott nodded and then again sat down near Isaac. He took his hand in his and started talking.

“ Isaac……Isaac wake up. ”, Scott started calling his name. Alec felt too out of place, too naïve and unintelligent for the first time. He was losing patience thinking that how whatever was happening is going to help Isaac who is inches away from his death.

“ What is he even doing ? He is not going to wake up like that. ”, Alec whispered to Lydia in desperation.

“ You don’t understand Alec. Scott maybe his husband but first he is his alpha. Trust me…he knows what he is doing. ”, Lydia tried to convince him.

“ Come on Iz, wake up. You cant do this to me….not you too. ”, Scott whispered as he started to cry. Alec looked at Stiles who was biting his nails anxiously. When Scott opened his eyes again, they were glowing, his fangs were out and then he growled.

“ ISAAC !!! ”, it wasn’t the calling of a lover, it was a command, command of an alpha. This time when Scott yelled his name, Isaac opened his eyes which were glowing yellow, he gasped and suddenly turned his head to the other side, as if avoiding to look at Scott. His breathing hitched but Stiles came in from the other side, slowly rubbing his forehead.

“ Look at me….ISAAC LOOK AT ME ! ”, and Isaac did. He slowly turned his head, his golden eyes met his alpha’s red ones.

“ You will be okay… you are going to be okay. ”, with that Scott broke the bones of his hand, the one he was holding and Isaac screamed loudly in pain.

“ What the hell are you doing ? ”, Alec suddenly screamed seeing what happened, but Lydia restrained him.

“ Take him outside. ”, Stiles commanded and Lydia literally dragged A Alec out of the room. The last thing Alec remembered before Stiles closed the door was Isaac screaming through the pain while Scott was breaking the bones of his hand. Alec tried to get up again and ran towards the door.

“ Alec …hey wait. He is going to be okay. ”, Lydia tried to hold him back.

“ Okay ? He broke his bones with his bare hands. What the hell is wrong with him ? ”, Alec was furious, he felt sick.

“ It was the only way. It was our last resort. He reset the healing process, which wasn’t responding before. He woke up Isaac so that he could see him. He needed that emotional surprise to get the adrenaline running. Alec you have to understand that no matter what happens, Scott wont let Isaac die. ”, Lydia was holding him upright. It was like as if Isaac’s screams were slowly draining him out of his energy. He tried to close his ears. Lydia was constantly talking to him but her voice sounded too far now, his vision started to blur and then slowly everything went black.

* * *

 

Alec was vaguely aware of his surroundings. He could feel that he was in his bed in the pack house. Maybe living with wolves has increased his sense of smell too. He could easily recognize the scent of his room now. But then Alec suddenly started to remember the events of last night and he sat up in a hurry, only to be held in a pair of strong arms.

“ shh…its okay. ”, Magnus whispered in his ear, while slowly rubbing his back. Alec took a deep breathe and relied on Magnus’ strength.

“ Isaac ? ”, Alec asked, he didn’t know why he was feeling so weak. Speaking felt like a struggle to him right now.

“ He is okay, still unconscious but healing. ”, Magnus said while holding him by his shoulders.

“ Thank the angel. Can I see him ? ”, Alec looked at Magnus with a smile but it went away when he noticed how worried Magnus is.

“ Hey,I am okay. ”, Alec touched his cheek, Magnus leaned into his touch and sighed.

“ You don’t have your weapons. What happened last night was the proof that the war has reached in Beacon hills. How am I suppose to ignore that Alexander ? ”, Magnus replied.

“ I have Allison’s bow and arrow Magnus. Trust me ,I can protect myself. ”, Alec tried to assure him.

“ You expect me to believe that despite the fact that you fainted an hour ago. Lydia was frantic when she called me. She was scared…..and so was I. ”, Magnus whispered the last part of the sentence. Alec couldn’t help himself so he crashed his lips to Magnus’ and kissed him deeply.

“ I am okay now. I don’t know what happened, I started feeling weak and next thing I knew was that everything blurred. I will be careful now I promise. ”, Magnus smiled at him.

“ You better. Now I know you are dying to go see Isaac so… ”, Alec gave him a wide grin and got off bed.

* * *

 

Alec slowly walked in Isaac’s room with unsure steps. The alpha…no Scott was still sitting beside him ,looking at him with his red eyes, not alpha red but bloodshot red, the ones you get when you have cried too much. He looked at Alec who stopped in his tracks, not sure if he was interrupting some silent moment between them. But then Scott nodded at him with a very faint hint of smile on the corner of his lips.

“ He is okay. He will wake up when his wounds heal internally. ”, Scott said in his sleepy voice. It was obvious that he was awake the whole time, looking after Isaac. Alec looked at him unsure of how to react. He was about to ask him the same question but Scott answered as if he already knew. Scott may have felt his internal struggle though.

“ I know…I know how much you care about him. I felt it when you screamed for him, because of his pain. ”, Scott said while trying to side Isaac’s unruly curls from his forehead.

“ He risked his life for me. He is one of the bravest wolves I have ever met. ”, Alec replied. Scott smirked proudly and looked at Isaac.

“ Yes he is…. ”, he stood up and started walking away.

“ Are you leaving ? ”, Alec was a little shocked.

“ My people and my pack are in danger. There is a war upon us. I have to stay. Be the alpha hales always wanted me to be. ”, Scott said in a low voice.

“ That’s it. Thats the only reason you have to stay ? ”, Alec was suddenly furious. He may not know what happened between Scott and Isaac but he knows the pain Isaac was going through. The pain of being apart from their one and true love, he knew how heart wrenching it was, to wake up everyday and realize that Magnus is never coming back. That he is somwhere in this world and Alec cant get him back. Those days ended like ages. Nights felt like poison. He has seen the same fear in Isaac’s eyes. Scott stopped and turned to look at Alec.

“ Don’t talk about things that you have no idea about shadowhunter. ”, Scott stated calmly.

“ You are right. I have no idea what’s going on here between you two. But one thing that I am sure of is that he was taking your name when he was dying. It was you he wanted even if the whole pack was here for him. ”, Scott closed his eyes after hearing this.

“ I don’t know why you left and ultimately I don’t care. But I do know that everyday without you Isaac walked like a dead man. His eyes were always searching for something. And you know what was scary? That there was no hope in his eyes, he almost believed that you were never coming back. ”, a tear left Scott’s eye and he glared at Alec.

“ Stop. ”, he whispered in a low growl but Alec instead walked towards him and looked him in the eye.

“ Why ? Did I hurt you with the truth ? ”, Scott tried to control his fangs which were threatening to come out now.

“ You don’t know anything. ”, Scott growled at Alec, but Alec stood there, still unfazed by the alpha’s intimidating stance.

“ I don’t, but you do. It wasn’t Parrish who injured him. He was carrying far more severe injuries inside him for so long. Sooner or later ,he would have succumbed to those and if you leave him again, he certainly will. ”, there were tears in Alec’s eyes too now. Scott kept looking at him as if he is in shock and then walked away, leaving Alec alone with Isaac.


	8. chapter 8

_“ Hold on Liam….dont let go.”, Scott yelled while trying to ignore the pain he was having in his chest due to the wide open gashes, dripping with blood. He was trying to tighten his grip on Liam’s hand who was hanging from the cliff. Liam looked at him and then looked down.There were tears on his cheeks._

_“ I am sorry Dad….I am so sorry.”, and then something in his eyes changed. Scott knew that look very well. It was determination he was looking in Liam’s eyes._

_“ No ..no no no son please. Listen to me….dont let go…aaahhh.”, Scott couldn’t help but scream at the pain he was feeling. His scream as if triggered Liam even more. He knew Scott cant hold him for long and he took advantage of it. He slowly loosened his grip around Scott’s wrist and started to slip from his hold._

_“ No no no no stop…ISAAC.”, Scott yelled with all the energy he had left. Isaac is his only hope now. He looked at Liam again, not knowing that this is the last time he will be seeing his son._

_“ I love you Dad… tell Pa that I love him and that I will never leave you guys alone.”, with those words out, Liam started falling. Scott looked at him falling, he doesn’t realize he was screaming. He could only see the smile on Liam’s face as he embraced death and then he disappeared in the darkness which covered the depth of the cliff. Scott laid there motionless, still looking at the darkness. His pain and excessive bleeding was numbing him. But he could still feel Liam’s words echoing_

**_…….I will never leave you guys alone._ **

_He just lost his son……_

_He couldn’t save him…..and then he realized someone was standing in front of him._

_It was Isaac. He was looking at the cliff…….motionless…his eyes blank. Scott stood up with difficulty and dragged his legs towards his husband who crashed on his knees._

_“ Isa..ungh…Isaac…”, Scott held him in his embrace. The pain was making him woozy, but he still tried to get any reaction from Isaac who was like a walking corpse._

_“ Isaac …look at me….please, please look at me.”_

_“ ISAAC…”_

Isaac woke up with a jolt. Scott’s scream still ringing in his ears. It was when he felt the familiar scent of Erica and her arms around him that he calmed down and focused on the present.

“ Easy there. You are not completely healed yet.”, Erica released her grip on him when he laid back on the bed. Alec adjusted the pillow so he could half sit properly. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Erica looked like she was ready to give him some good talk , Stiles was smiling and Alec looked like he was trying to shrink his tall frame so that he could hide somewhere.

“ You are such a dumbass. Went off to fight a hellhound, which by the way was on fire, alone….ALONE ? Couldn’t have waited like five seconds for one of us to join , you stupid, lunatic, noodle head ? ”, and Isaac was right. Erica was furious. Alec and Stiles were trying to stifle their laugh at the use of the nickname.

“ Calling me lunatic ? Isn’t that racist to our community or something ? ”, Isaac smirked at Erica who suddenly hugged him in full force.

“ We almost lost you.”, Stiles whispered to Isaac. He understood why Erica is being like this. He hugged her in return, letting her understand by his scent that he is healing.

“ I am fine Erica.” ,She looked at him and smiled. Stiles and Erica went off to tell the pack that Isaac is okay, leaving Alec with him.

“ Are you alright ? ”, Isaac asked making Alec huff in frustration.

“ Are you serious ? I am not the one lying on bed waking after 24 hours of unconsciousness. ”, Alec said, his hands folded on his chest. Isaac smiled at him and patted the bed near him.

“ Come here.”, Alec was confused now. Is it the same Isaac ? He is smiling and he is asking Alec to come there and sit with him. Alec hesitated but sat on the bed. Isaac was still smiling at him.

“ Okay you are freaking me out now. Who did you exchange your soul with while you were in dreamland ? ”, this time Isaac actually chuckled, even Alec smiled a little bit this time.

“ I never knew you were funny. ”, Isaac looked at him in surprise.

“ I am not. Its just everyone here is so painfully unfunny which makes me a not funny person funny.”, Alec said in annoyance and then looked at Isaac. He was looking better now.

“ Never …ever do that again.”, Alec murmured in a low voice, not sure of himself if he wants Isaac to hear these words.

“ Do what ? ”,Isaac looked at him.

“ What you did, risking your life, without even thinking about the consequences. ”, Alec looked up and saw Isaac listening to him.

“ You were not breathing. We revived you twice. You were pale as if…life was being drained out of you every passing second. All of that pain and agony for what….to save me ? ”, Alec said those words while looking into Isaac’s eyes.

“ You talk like it wasn’t worth it. ”, Isaac said.

“ Was it ? I don’t know. All this time I…uh…I thought you hated me. And without even thinking you just jumped at one of your own ? For me ? Not even thinking what if anything happened to you ? Please….Isaac please help me understand what I am missing here. ”, Isaac looked down. Alec was asking too much. He wants answers. When Isaac didn’t say anything for few minutes, Alec slowly stood and started to leave.

“ I don’t hate you. ”, Isaac whispered, his voice hoarse as if trying to stop himself from crying. Alec turned around and looked at him. For the first time, he saw him vulnerable. He walked back and took the spot where he was sitting previously, his eyes glued to Isaac’s face who was staring blankly in front of him.

“ It’s the opposite actually. You…your eyes actually…they remind me so much of my past. A time when I had everything, a time when I was happy. A time when I had my son…..Liam.”, Isaac looked at Alec, who was now even more confused.

“ His eyes were just like yours and he was awful with those ring daggers. ”, Isaac smiled between his tears, Alec smiled too remembering his own time with those daggers.

“ You called me Liam in training court. ”, Alec said. Isaac nodded.

“ I know…I know I have been unfair to you. I ..uh..it was not right for me to behave that way, especially when you didn’t even know what was happening. ”, Isaac said.

“ What happened ? ”, Alec asked hopeful that this time he will get his answer. Isaac took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

*********************************

 

_“ Do you even know what you are asking Liam ? This is insane. ”, Isaac yelled at him._

_“ I am just asking him to give it a try Pa. He can do it. I am sure he can. He is a true alpha.”, Liam said in desperation._

_“ That’s exactly my point. Your father is a true alpha. His power is not just his, it’s not stolen or inherited. Its something he is blessed with. You are the only one who can take it from him. He cant just use it the way you want him to. ”, Isaac held Liam’s shoulders to make him understand the severity of what he is asking._

_“ Uncle Derek did it to save aunt Cora. Why cant Dad do it ? ”, Liam yelled while harshly removing Isaac’s hands from himself._

_“ Its not the same thing. ”, Isaac yelled in return. He slowly approached Liam again and took his face between his hands._

_“ Its too late for Brett. Deaton tried everything. There is a cure for yellow wolfsbane but not vampire venom. ”, Isaac looked into his son’s eyes._

_“ I cant lose him Pa…I cant. ”, Isaac buried his head in his chest, desperately trying to shield him from the pain he was suffering but he knows he cant._

_After all there is no cure for heartbreak. It all started when Lori was killed by a vampire. Not by just any vampire but their clan leader….Camille Belcourt. A ruthless leader with her manipulative ways, she proved herself innocent in front of the clave. Idris supported her, believing her word over Scott’s. The clave said that they are outsiders, they don’t believe in the clave then why should they believe in the pack. They decided to trust their own, too scared of a small town, too coward to punish her, too lazy to see that she broke the accords. Brett couldn’t take it. His little sister received no justice. Scott was a good leader but he couldn’t help this time. Although while leaving Idris, he did say to Camille that one day, someone will do what he couldn’t…one day someone will relieve earth from her dreadful existence._

_But Brett wasn’t ready to wait for that long. He took matter in his own hands. Camille was attacked by him and as always, she fought mercilessly . she didn’t kill him, she left him injured so that he will die a slow painful death._

_They tried everything. William Deaton took help from wherever he could. Vampire venom is something which is incurable in werewolves. They all knew whats gonna happen. They all knew Brett was going to die._

_The only one who wasn’t able to accept this bitter truth was Liam. Brett was the love of his life. Every moment of his struggle from death was shattering him from inside._

_He remembered old stories, how Derek saved Cora by giving up his alpha status once. He asked Scott to help him. But it wasn’t that easy. Scott cant just give up his true alpha status. Everyone knows Scott has a compassionate heart. He would do anything to save Brett. But this was out of his hands. This power was given to him by nature. Only Liam can take it because technically, he is his only beta. Scott never bitten a single person to make one of his own. And now Liam is trying to convince Isaac to help him._

_“ I know Liam but trust me. If Scott could help him even by giving his life he would. You know your father. But he cant. I am sorry son….I am so sorry. ”, suddenly something clicked in Liam’s mind and he looked at Isaac._

_“ Will you go and be with him ? I need to talk to Dad…..alone. ”, Isaac nodded and moved towards the infirmary where Brett was, not even having a clue of what his son was thinking._

_Isaac walked inside the room Brett was in. Deaton was working so hard, they cant give up on him. Stiles and Kira were there with him._

_“ How is Liam ? ”, Stiles whispered to Isaac who just gave him a sad look._

_“ He is still going on about how Scott can save him. It was so hard to make him understand that….”, Isaac couldn’t complete the sentence and Stiles understood. No one wanted to say those words……that they cant save Brett now._

* * *

 

_Scott was standing on the cliff near the preserve. The cliff has so many memories. When he first became a werewolf, this was the first place he remembers where he found solace. This is the place where he had his first kiss with Isaac. The cliff is where they lost Allison._

_The wind changed its direction making Scott aware of Liam’s presence. He turned around to see his son who looked like a mess._

_“ You should be with him. ”, Scott whispered, worry evident in his tone. Brett is only minutes away from his time, being an alpha Scott can feel it. That is why Liam standing here made no sense._

_“ I am sorry Dad, but I have to try…..try and save him. ”, Scott came closer to him._

_“ What are you talking about Liam ? ”, Scott tried to look in his eyes, but Liam looked away._

_“ No one….no one can take it from you, except me, your own blood…..your only beta. ”, Scott shuddered at the tone of his own son. This time Liam looked up and his eyes flashed gold._

* * *

 

_Brett groaned as he struggled to breathe, Isaac at once came to his side and tried to take some of his pain away._

_“ Liam…ungh..”, Brett murmured in pain._

_“ Where is he Isaac ? ”, Stiles asked while biting his nails,his ADHD on peak._

_“ He went to bring Scott. He should be here by now. ”, Isaac thought Liam would come back by now. He wouldn’t leave Brett alone like this._

_“ No…uh…no..Liam.”, Brett started getting restless. Isaac tried to hold him._

_“ He will be here. Brett stop it.”, Isaac and Stiles both were trying to console Brett who was out of control._

_“ No…you don’t..nhh ..understand. He wont stop till he saves me. You have to …have to save our alpha. ”, Brett said with difficulty._

_“ Brett what are you even…”, and suddenly it clicked._

**_Your father is a true alpha. His power is not just his, it’s not stolen or inherited. Its something he is blessed with. You are the only one who can take it from him._ **

_No , Liam wont do it. He cant…..Scott is his father. How could he even think about this. He has to do something. He needs to find his family. Isaac stood up in hurry but Brett held his wrist._

_“ I will bring him back okay…just hold on. ”, Isaac was trying to hold his own tears._

_“ Save him….I know I am the one who is dying but…nghh…but if Liam does this,  he wont be able to forgive himself. Save him from doing this mistake…please. ”, Isaac quickly placed a kiss on his forehead and ran out to save his son and husband._

* * *

 

_“ Liam stop….”, Scott tried to dodge another blow. Liam was always exceptional with his abilities. He was far more powerful than Scott and Isaac, but also naïve. Scott couldn’t understand how to console his son. They engaged in a fight, which was more like Scott only defending himself and careful of not hurting his son. He knows its just a lapse of judgement. Liam is in a frenzy. He needs to knock some sense in him….make him sane enough to see what he is doing and he will be back to his old self. But before he could do anything, Liam’s claws was digging in his chest. Scott gasped and fell on the ground, his one hand on the wound and the other trying to stop Liam._

_“ Liam listen to me aaaahhh. ”, Scott screamed when Liam deepened his claws in his chest with full force. Scott couldn’t breath. He tried to speak but the pain was only making him scream._

_“ You will do it for Pa.”, Liam yelled._

_His words made his whole life dance in front of his eyes in a second. He will do it for Isaac. If Isaac was dying, he will do it for him in a second. Only if he could. He cant will his power like this. He knew it when years ago a chimera tried to take his powers with his talons, but he couldn’t._

_His son is in pain. He cant see him like this either. So Scott did what he thought was right. He gave up._

_He stopped resisting. Slowly he let the haze of blood loss take him. His vision swam. The searing pain in his chest was a reminder that it wont be too long. He felt the lights in his eyes flicker. The red shone brightly in the start but then started fading away._

_Liam started to feel it. The more it faded from his father’s eyes, the stronger he felt. He saw the red draining out from Scott’s eyes. His gold eyes starting to acquire a new color. He saw how his Dad has stopped fighting. He saw how his limbs sunk down with gravity. And then everything  started to come back to him._

_This is his own father, he is the reason he is even here in this world. And he is trying to take his life ? But what about Brett ? This is the only way._

_But before Liam can bask in his guilt of choosing Brett’s life over his father’s alpha status, the power surge he felt started to revert back. He tried to hold it in, but it was going back with even a greater rush._

_The power rejected him._

_He was not worthy._

_Not worthy to hold something that noble._

_The son of a true alpha._

_Who failed….._

_He failed Brett. He failed his Dad. He failed his Pa._

_It was a flicker at first, but then slowly the red in Scott’s eyes was back. This time even brighter than before. His vision cleared a little. He wasn’t healing because of the amount of blood he lost but at least he could feel a little attentive now. He looked at Liam who was breathing heavily, still in shock._

_“ Li..ungh..”, Scott couldn’t speak, his throat was dry, his body trying to conserve the energy he has left. Liam felt a part of their bond break, he felt a part of his soul lost. It was an empty feeling, something unrecognizable to him….but in few seconds, he realized why…_

_Brett is dead._

_The love of his life gone._

_Scott could feel it too. An alpha always knows when his beta took his last breath. It’s a connection that makes you feel their happiness, which he felt when Brett and Liam were together. And now in his bloody and battered state, he could feel the bond broken and even more he could smell the hurt Liam was feeling. He tried to get up but his elbows gave up. He felt strong limbs around him, Liam was holding him. His eyes red with tears as he sobbed, not sure if these tears are because of Brett leaving this world or because of the state his father is in. Scott tried to raise his hand to his cheek but hissed in pain. Liam grasped his hand mid air and entwined their fingers. Scott looked into his eyes._

_“ Son…”, he whispered._

_“ Dad… I am here.”, Liam pressed his hands on his wounds, only now noticing how much blood Scott has lost. He quickly tried to take his pain but nothing happened._

_“ What…”, Liam was mumbling. He tried again this time with even more concentration. But again nothing. When Scott tried to stop his desperate attempts, he gasped._

_Liam’s eyes were glowing blue._

_“ No ….no….”, Scott managed to say. Not even few seconds later Liam too understood the reason of Scott’s shock. He slowly removed himself from his Dad and walked away standing on the edge of the cliff._

_He was a disgrace to everything his fathers stood ground for. An alpha who saved so many lives, a beta who almost died giving birth to him, a pair who loves their pack like their own children, the protectors. What had he done ? He looked at his hands which were still bloody from his attacks on Scott._

_Liam didn’t realize he was walking backwards. All this guilt was eating him alive. His mind was foggy. He could here Scott telling him to stop, but it all sounded so far. Scott somehow dragged his body and stood up, but Liam had already lost his footing. Scott fell on the ground, but managed to hold Liam’s hand._

_“ Hold on Liam….dont let go. ”, scott yelled while trying to ignore the pain he was having in his chest due to the wide open gashes, dripping with blood. He was trying to tighten his grip on Liam’s hand who was hanging from the cliff. Liam looked at him and then looked down. There were tears on his cheeks._

_“ I am sorry Dad….I am so sorry. ”, and then something in his eyes changed. Scott knew that look very well. It was determination he was looking in Liam’s eyes._

_“ No ..no no no son please. Listen to me….dont let go…aaahhh. ”, Scott couldn’t help but scream at the pain he was feeling. His scream as if triggered Liam even more. He knew Scott cant hold him for long and he took advantage of it. He slowly loosened his grip around Scott’s wrist and started to slip from his hold._

_“ No no no no stop…ISAAC. ”, Scott yelled with all the energy he had left. Isaac is his only hope now. He looked at Liam again, not knowing that this is the last time he will be seeing his son._

_“ I love you Dad…tell Pa that I love him and that I will never leave you guys alone. ”, with those words out, Liam started falling._

_********************************************_

Alec slowly moved towards Isaac and took him in his arms. He didn’t even realize he was crying. Alec’s own tears soaking Isaac’s shoulders, while they just silently sat there sobbing.

“ I am sorry…I am so sorry. I didn’t know.”, Alec murmured while trying to remove the roughness in his voice. What was he supposed to say to him ? He saw how Maryse broke after Max died. It broke all of them but Alec masked it with anger, promising himself that he will avenge his little brother.

But Isaac cant even do that. Who is he going to take revenge from ? A situation like this where Alec cant even understand who was the victim and who was criminal. And when a stranger like Alec cant decide then how can Isaac, whose whole family decimated in that one night. He felt Isaac taking a deep breathe, a sign that he was trying to calm hiself.

“ You okay ? ”, Alec tried to look at Isaac. He nodded.

“ What changed ? ”, Alec couldn’t help but ask.

“ The rules changed. Nemeton gives us exceptionally long lives, gives us power, makes us unique. It gave the power to Scott because he proved himself worthy, he rose by the sheer power of his will, his character, his principles, it made him a true alpha. But that is not what Nemeton does. These are just by products. What Nemeton really does is to maintain balance. ”, Isaac said while wiping off his tears.

“ Liam played with the balance. He tried to take a true alpha’s power and even if his reason wasn’t selfish, his act was. He knew that only he can take it and he tried to use it. So the Nemeton punished him. It took away his innocence, changed the color of his eyes, took away that part of his power which made him human. ”, Isaac said.

“ Taking people’s pain away…”, Alec mumbled. He thought it was just a myth.

“ Yeah….when you came here and told me you killed Camille, you gave me a reason to smile that day. And I hated it. Because it made me feel useless, made me think that even I could have done that. That day in training court, you made me smile again. And somehow I felt guilty, it felt wrong to smile as if I don’t deserve it. I was this happy before was when Scott and I used to train Liam. And I took it all out on you. I made everything worse….with you….with Scott.”, Isaac looked at Alec this time.

“ He was here. ”, Alec didn’t know if it was his place to tell but he did anyway. He couldn’t see Isaac suffering anymore.

“ What ? ”, Isaac’s eyes widened in shock.

“ You dont remember. He was here the whole time, until you started healing on your own.”, Alec continued.

“ Did you…I mean..how did he look ? ”, and Alec’s heart shattered into million pieces. He held his hand and tried to smile.

“ He looked fine but not until you were okay. He came here on his own. No one told him about you. Isaac, he loves you so much. ”, Alec wont let Isaac feel pathetic for asking such question about his husband. His brief talk with Scott might have been somewhat of a heated argument but even a blind person could see how much Scott loves him.

“ Then where is he ? ”, Isaac looked at Alec, a sliver of hope in his eyes.

“ I don’t know , but he said he was going to stay.”, Alec replied sadly.

“ You talked to him ? ”, Isaac narrowed his brows.

“ A little…yeah. ”, he excluded the part where he argued with the alpha of beacon hills.

“ You still need rest and so do I. You don’t know but I fainted. All that alpha healing by breaking bones was too much for me I guess. ”, Alec said.

“ It wasn’t bone breaking. Its something else.”, Isaac looked at him with a smile.

“ What are you talking about ? ”, Alec looked at him in confusion.

“ You asked me why I was ready to give my life for you. Because its two of you now….. ”, Alec couldn’t understand. The words that came were going to change his life.

**“ Alec, you are pregnant.”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading :)


	9. chapter 9

“ Alec, you are pregnant.”

And Alec froze. These are the words that he never expected to hear in his life. When Isaac started to lose his smile in worry, Alec chuckled.

“ Yes, and you are Steven Spielberg with wild imagination.”, Isaac gave Alec a weird look which he couldn’t decipher.

“ You think I am joking.”, Isaac whispered. It was like he was telling it to himself instead of Alec.

“ I think ? Isaac you know real well who I am dating right ? Cat eyed, glittery warlock who loves to make grand entrances....remember ?”, Alec tried to play it casual but in reality this sentence was breaking his heart. He doesn’t even know why Isaac would play such a cruel joke on him. Magnus is a warlock. There is no way they could have children..like ever. Warlocks are infertile and nephilim male pregnancy have become rare since past 300 years. He knew very well that they could never have children of their own and it hurt Alec like a million needles stabbing his heart.

“ I know but Alec, wolf senses never lie. Remember when Jordan was about to attack and I pushed you back ? I felt it Alec. There is indeed a life growing inside you.”, Isaac tried to push himself up from the bed. Alec knows he should stop him from doing that but he cant move. He cant process whatever he just heard. But how ?

He felt Isaac holding him by his shoulders and standing in front of him. It was an unexplained co-dependency on their part. Alec couldn’t figure out if its Isaac’s hands who are supporting him or it’s the other way around as Isaac isn’t even fully healed yet. Whatever it was, Alec was grateful for him to be there or his legs would have certainly collapsed.

“ I ..is there a way ? To know for sure ? ”, Alec was shuddering due to the sudden revelation. Isaac was thankful for his wolf senses because he could smell the wide arena of emotions Alec was going through in the moment.

“ Magnus can tell for sure.”, Isaac replied. A warlock like Magnus can easily verify if his statement is true.

“ No…no not him. I …I want to know first.”, and Isaac nodded. He knew what he had to do.

Alan Deaton may not be as experienced as his father William Deaton but the guy has excellent skills when it comes to supernatural of Beacon Hills. The knowledge passed to him from his father is cherished, studied and experimented further by him. When he got a call from Isaac to come to pack house, he reached without wasting any time.

“ Thank you for coming Deaton.”, Isaac gave him a warm smile which he returned.

“ You asked me to be discreet about the visit. What happened ?”, and Isaac explained everything. Alec was pacing in the room for the whole time, not sure what to say.

“ I don’t think we need a confirmation if you felt it. Did you try to check again.”, Deaton wasn’t able to understand why would Isaac doubt his abilities.

“ We need to be sure.”, Isaac was doing all the talking on Alec’s behalf as Alec looked he will faint anytime again.

“ Standard pregnancy test will do. After all nephilims are half mundane too.”, Deaton’s nonchalant attitude was making Alec so annoyed that he wanted to punch the guy.

Three positive pregnancy tests later, Alec was sitting on the ground with his head in his hands. Isaac was sitting beside him.

“ By the angel, this isnt happening right now.”, Alec was mumbling.

“ You okay ?”,Isaac asked.

“ Okay ? I am freaking out. There are so many questions. How did this even happen ? I know this is the best thing that has ever happened to me but this isn’t the right time Isaac. There is a war coming and… oh my God what if Magnus doesn’t even want this baby and…”, Alec was hyperventilating now but Isaac held him strongly and looked him in the eye.

“ Hey hey hey stop….. breathe Alec.”, Alec looked into his eyes and tried to calm down.

“ And by how much I know Magnus, there is no chance in hell he will not want this. He has waited so long for a family Alec. And I can see how much he loves you.”, Isaac put his hand on Alec’s cheek in assurance. It made Alec feel the kind of affection he never had while growing up. He does remember Maryse being so loving when he was kid. He wont admit but he missed it. Some days he just wants to hug his mother and break down. But after losing Max, it’s the other way around. Maryse was shattered and it was Alec’s turn to be there for her. His father was another story. After his affair, he became distant. Alec forgave him but wasnt able to forget what he did.

Seeing Isaac being there for him like this, he missed having that kind of support. So he did what he thought was right in the moment. He hugged Isaac tightly, hands wrapped around his back and his head buried in his neck.

Isaac was surprised for a second but then enclosed Alec in his arms, slowly rubbing his back, while keeping his hearing focused on Alec’s heartbeat. He knows what Alec is going through. And this time Isaac wont run away from the situation.

“ You saw what happened. Jonathan is out there. The war has reached beacon hills. This is the worst time to have a baby Isaac.”, Alec was on verge of tears. He was terrified. The war had already cost him his little brother. He didn’t want lose anymore than he already has. Isaac brought him face to face.

“ Look at me Alec, if you think like that then there is never a good time to have a baby. I know you are scared for its safety but just for a second, think about who is the father. Magnus bane, the actual prince of hell, high warlock of Brooklyn. Alec, he or she is going to be the safest baby in this whole universe.”, Alec smiled between his tears and Isaac returned a smile of his own.

“ And I promise you, as long as I am here, no harm will come to you or this child.”, Alec took a deep breathe. Maybe Isaac is right…. He can do this. Now only thing that’s left is to tell Magnus.

* * *

 

When Magnus opened the portal and stepped into Alec’s room in the pack house, worry was evident on his face. He got a message from Alec that they need to talk and in Magnus’ past 400 years of experience, those words meant trouble. He just hoped everything is okay.

The moment Magnus’ vibrant burgundy jacket came into Alec’s vision, he rushed into his arms even before the portal could close. He took a deep breathe and inhaled the sandalwood scent of his lover. Magnus on the other hand became terrified. This was unexpected reaction from Alec and Magnus’ heart started beating loudly.

“ Alec, whats wrong ?”, Magnus asked in hurry. He took Alec’s face in his hands and Alec stared deep in his eyes.

Alec swore he had a whole speech ready about the baby but somehow his mind went blank after seeing Magnus. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He sighed at his own stupidity.

“ You are scaring me dear.”, Magnus whispered again. He could feel the restlessness from Alec but couldn’t pinpoint what was wrong.

Finally when Alec couldn’t say a single word, he resigned and guided Magnus’ hand to his stomach. He closed his eyes to gather courage and spoke.

“ Use it…use your magic.”, Alec whispered, eyes still closed. Magnus, even in great confusion complied to his request and blue sparks of magic started flowing around Alec’s midsection.

For a moment, it all felt the same. But then he could feel a slight change in Alec’s usual aura. Something was wrong…no different not wrong. Whatever it was, it didn’t feel wrong . In fact it felt…it felt a part of him. Magnus suddenly stood way from Alec, his eyes widened and he looked into Alec’s eyes, who somehow already expected this kind of reaction.

“ Its….how did it……that’s not possible.”, Magnus’ words came out jumbled. Alec couldn’t help but sit down on his bed. When neither of them said anything for few minutes, Magnus broke the silence.

“ Alec please say something.”, Magnus pleaded. Alec didn’t even confirm that what Magnus understood was right.

“I don’t know okay..I just. I have no idea how it happened. I am …I am sorry.”, as soon as those words left Alec’s mouth, Magnus rushed to him and sat on the ground. There was an unbelievably wide smile on his face and Alec gasped.

“ Why are you sorry my love ? Do you…do you not want this?”, the smile faded from his face.

“ Of course I want this…more than anything. I just …we never talked about it…about having kids and I didn’t even know what you feel about this. I was scared and…”, but before Alec could complete the sentence he felt Magnus’ lips crashing into his with full force.

“ You stupid nephilim. Do you have any idea what you have given me today ?”, Magnus joined their foreheads together and let loose  single tear of happiness, which made Alec’s heart swell with joy.

“ Magnus…”, Alec started crying himself. How could he not? The situation they were in was overwhelming.

“ We are going to have a baby …. I love you so much Alexander.”, Magnus hugged Alec who returned his hug with full enthusiasm, burying himself in comfort of his mate’s warmth.

“ I love you too Mags…”, and for them, the time stood still for a while, because this is a moment of their lives which they want to seize forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> SO.......please review the story.I will be waiting for your kudos,comments and suggestions...love you all :)  
> P.S. I kept Alec's eyes blue for a reason,I dont think Matthew Daddario will look any less hot if he has blue eyes like Alec :P


End file.
